


Loki one shots

by Brianda94



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianda94/pseuds/Brianda94
Summary: Here I've collected all the one shots I've submitted on the tumblr page called imagine-loki.tumblr.com. While the one shots are my own work, they are based on images that other lovely persons previously presented in the page. As it's fair, I will mention those images at the beginning of the one shot.Every one shot is independent of the others (if it is not, I will warn it) and the female character varies if it's an original one or if it's the reader, as it varies if it's written in 1st or 3rd person.Hope you enjoy them! ♥





	1. Shall I have this dance

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine the reader being a relative of Tony and it’s almost winter formal at your school. No boy wants to ask you because they are scared of Tony. You’re are really sad that all your friends have dates except you, and Loki takes notice of your sadness and decides to do something about it. One day when you come home from school there is a banner across your wall that says “winter formal? You turn around and see Loki standing behind you with your favorite treat (the rest is up to whoever want to write this) - by floating-ballon

Frustrated. That’s how I felt. Being the cousin of THE Tony Stark was far from fantastic as a lot of people might think. He was really great to me, after all I was his only cousin so he spoiled me a bit, and living in his tower while my parents were traveling, was a dream for anyone, but not for me. He couldn’t spend much time with me, I couldn’t blame him, but I felt terribly alone a lot of times. Luckily, his Avengers mates were friendly and kind to me when we met. And Loki too. The God of Mischief had to pay his punishment living and helping the Avengers and I would lie if I said I wasn’t a bit afraid of him when I knew he was in the tower, but he surprised me, in a good way. He was serious and quiet, but he was really clever and sometimes asked me about what I was studying at the moment in the school and paid attention when I explained it. He even asked me for books and I was delighted to lend him some of mine.

But none of them could fix the reason why I was frustrated.

The winter formal was two days away and I was still without a date, I was the only one in my class without a date. In another circumstances I wouldn’t care but it was my last school year before going to college, and I wanted that year to be memorable. Nevertheless it seemed I wouldn’t get my goal. Why I didn’t have a date? Well, all boys were scared of my cousin. Why? I don’t even know, I guess it was all the Iron Man thing.

That morning I arrived to the tower and crossed the floor where my room was as quickly as I could so no one could see me. My bad luck made me walk in Loki.

“Why the hurry?” asked raising one of his eyebrows.

I didn’t look up at him and just walked past him “I’m tired, I want to lie down”.

“Are you okay?” I heard him asked behind me so I turned to look at him surprised by the tone in his voice “yeah, I’m alright, don’t worry”. I tried to smile at him thought I’m not sure it worked because he frowned before I stepped into my room and closed the door behind me. Sighing I sat on my bed before letting my body fall with a huff.

Nothing changed the following day and the winter formal was two days away. I was started to thinking in just not going at all, which saddened me so much. I walked with my head down towards my room but I stopped dead in my tracks when I got to my door. There was a huge banner in the wall next to the door with ‘winter formal?’ written in it. I stared at the banner in shock but turned when I heard steps behind me. I found Loki standing there with a small smile and a box with vanilla-scented candles. I remembered he came to my room once and asked me what the smell was, it was my candles, I loved vanilla.

“Loki? What…?” he didn’t let me finished when he started to explain himself “you’ve been sad the last days and yesterday after our encounter I asked Ms. Potts if she knew what happened. She told me about this winter formal thing and that you didn’t have a date because of the man of iron so, here I am to ask you if you want to go to the winter formal with me”.

I stared at him not knowing how to react. I loved the idea of going with Loki, he was nice to me and, yes, incredible handsome but I didn’t want him to come with me just for pity.

“Loki, I’m so thankful for your gesture but…” his little smile disappeared “I don’t want a date for pity”.

“Oh no” shook his head “I’m interested in knowing how this celebrations work for you, midgardians, I’m sure they are really different from the celebrations in Asgard”. I couldn’t avoid a small smile which made him do the same before adding “besides, I think it’s unfair for an intelligent and beautiful woman to be without a date because of something as absurd as who her cousin is”.

My heart might or not might have fluttered at his words and made me lick my lips because I suddenly I felt them dry.   
Loki took a step towards me, smirking “so, will you give the honor of letting me accompany you?”.

I shook my head with a smile and sighed. I stared at him for a moment “you can’t wear your armor”.

That made him chuckle and nodded “I won’t, I promise”.

I laughed and took the box of his hands “you didn’t have to”

“You were running out of those vanilla candles anyway” winked at me making me laugh again “now tell me when is that formal winter?”.

***

I stared at my reflection in the mirror for the millionth time. I smiled smoothing down the gold chiffon of my dress’ skirt that reached my knees. The bodice, with sweetheart neckline, accentuated my waist. A knock at my door brought me back to the reality.

“Give me a second” knowing already it was Loki, really punctual. I took my purse and opened the door slowly.

Loki look really great with the black tuxedo, his green tie made me smile and made my hand go to the small green pendant of my necklace.

“You look ravishing” he said with velvet voice that made my cheeks burn.

“Thank you, you look handsome too”.

The God just smiled and offered me his arm to take. I laughed wrapping my arm around his forearm and together went to the elevator.

***

Everyone was looking at us, everyone knew Loki. At least what they had seen in the TV, but I didn’t care because I knew him better.

I talked with a few friends while he stood awkwardly next to the main table where there were drinks and food. I smiled at his reaction of tasting the punch, scrunching his nose and leaving the cup on the table. I said goodbye to my friends and went with him.

“I’m sorry” I said with a smile.

“Why?”.

“You must be so bored”.

“Not at all” he looked at the room filled with teenagers trying to dance “it’s actually funny, watching your mates making a fool of themselves with those dances”.

I laughed and nodded turning my body to the watch them too “that’s why I don’t dace”.

In that moment the music changed and a slow one, the couples wrapping their arms around each other.

“That’s going to change now” Loki stepped in front of me and offered me his hand “shall I have this dance?”.

“I don’t dance Loki” I laughed, getting nervous of making an idiot of myself.

“Oh, you will my dear” he took my hand and practically dragged me to the dance floor. Even with heels my forehead just reached his chin. I put one of my hand on his shoulder and he took the other one in his, enveloping it, while his left hand landed in my middle back, approaching my body to his until there was no space between us.

“I’m going to step on you” I mumbled looking down.

“I don’t care”.

I let him led me, of course, and I looked up at him embarrassed because I knew he could feel my fast heart beat against his chest.

“Did you mean what you told me the day you asked me? That I’m intelligent and beautiful”.

“I might be the God of Lies darling but I’ve never been more honest” my breath hitched and I was sure my cheeks were scarlet “thanks Loki”.

The handsome man smile and kissed my forehead. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes enjoying the moment, feeling his cheek pressed against the top of my head, his hand in mine and the warm of his hand at my back.

***

We took a taxi to go back to the tower since it was late to walk in the streets, though with Loki nothing could harm me, but it was cold and I was thankful he gave me his jacket.

Everyone was sleep when we arrived so we were as quiet as possible when Loki escorted me to the door of my bedroom.

“I hope you had enjoyed your night” he whispered in front of my while I leaned on the door.

“It was better than I could imagine, I don’t know how to thank you”.

“You don’t have to” he smiled.

We stared at each other for a few seconds and even in the almost darkness, I was in awe of his beauty.

“You are a wonderful man Loki, and I’m happy I have seen this side of you”.

He looked down and I took the chance to kiss his cheek, which surprised him. I smiled brightly and whispered “good night Loki”.

I turned and opened my door when he took my upper arm and turned me again. His other hand came to my cheek, cupping the side of my face before leaning in and press his lips softly against mine. It was short, but it was a tender and sweet kiss. He pulled away slowly and when I opened my eyes I found his staring directly at me “good night love”.

I had reached my goal. I would always remembered that night.


	2. The proudest father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine Loki parading his newborn around court proudly saying, “Look what I made” by nerdnirvana

My eyes fluttered open after what felt like an eternity sleeping, exactly what I needed. The labor had been long and incredibly exhausting, I lost a lot of blood but all was worth, I had a healthy son, my and Loki’s little one. Loki had been wonderful during the labor, I was afraid he freaked out but he didn’t and stayed by my side giving me support and love. His face when Eir handed him or son will be forever in my mind, it was the perfect image of happiness.

I groaned moving a bit in my bed and felt a soft hand pushing my hair away. I turned my head to find the sweet face our my personal maid, Halla, an old woman who had been with me since I married Loki years ago and had taken care of me like a mother.

“Halla…” I sighed leaning in her touch “what time is it?”.

“Past noon your highness”.

“Oh, I’ve slept that long… Help me sit up please”. She did as I asked her and I looked around for the first time   
“where’s my son? And where is Loki?”. I wasn’t really scared, I knew Loki wouldn’t let anything happen to our baby.

“Prince Loki has taken the little one to meet your majesties and Prince Thor”.

I smiled thinking in how excited and nervous Frigga and Thor were when I went into labor, Odin didn’t shown emotion but I liked to think he was excited as well.

“I want to see that, help me get up please”.

“Your highness need to rest”.

“I’ve been resting” I smiled “besides a bit of fresh air will do me good. Please, help me”.

“Alright…” she said still a bit unsure before helping me get up. I threw on my robe and walked, with Halla supporting me, out of the room. Our pace was slow and the servants and guards that we came across congratulated me, I couldn’t wipe out the smile of my face. Our direction was towards the private chambers of the King and Queen but we stopped in the middle of the corridor when we saw Loki, with our son in his arms protectively, with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif around them.

“Isn’t he wonderful? Look what I’ve made” I heard Loki said while the rest were smiling widely at the little one.

“I think I have participated too” I spoke up gaining the attention of all. Loki smiled playfully and I chuckled while I approached them. Once I was next to my husband, he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple while I took my soon, stroking his cheeks with my index finger “hello dear one”.

“My love, you should be in bed” Loki whispered stroking my hip with his thumb.

“I told him so your highness” Halla spoke up crossing her arms.

“I’m fine, I promise” I smiled at her before looking at our friends. Maybe they didn’t get on with Loki but I had a friendly relation with them, and they expressed their congratulations and happiness for us.

After a bit talking, Halla and Loki made me go back to our chambers and lie on the bed. Halla made sure I was comfortable before leaving the chambers to go to the kitchens. Loki laid our son next to me and climbed at the other side, laying on his side and looking down at him with a soft smile playing on his lips, taking the little one’s small hand between his fingers.

“He has your eyes and nose, I love that” I spoke softly.

My husband looked up at me and smiled “I hope he gets your intelligence and kind heart though my lady”.

I reached out for his other hand and he wrapped his fingers around my hand, feeling his warmth and the tingles that were just part of me now every time he touched me “well, I hope he doesn’t get your charm”. We both laughed and our son whined, which made us stop and Loki took him to put him in my arms.

“What happens my life? Shhh” I kissed his forehead and he calmed down almost instantly.

“I guess he missed his mommy” Loki mumbled moving in the bed to sit next to me, looking down at our treasure “he’s perfect… Thank you” I looked up at him but he was still staring at our baby “he’s the creation of our love, he’s the combination of us” then I met his big green eyes filled with love “thank you so much”.

I raised my hand and cupped his cheek “I love you my prince”. Loki smiled brightly and leaned in to meet my lips in a meaningful kiss while our little star fell asleep in my arms.


	3. Not that bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: imagine taking Loki to watch the fireworks on new years eve and him complaining because he didn’t understand why someone would celebrate the beginning of every year (him being millennial and all) and how stupid he thought the traditions are (like kissing someone to keep them close or wearing white to bring peace) but when you turn to him and kiss him when the countdown finishes new years actually becomes his favorite holiday - by my-chemical-no

I watched with amusement how Loki was getting dressed in winter clothes while grumbling. I was waiting for him at the doorway of our bedroom, the one we shared since he moved in with me four months ago. Our relationship wasn’t perfect, but nothing in this life it is. I had the chance to see his good side when I was helping him to reform back to the time after his attack to New York. At the beginning we hated each other, I hated him for what he had done and he thought of me as a puny mortal. But well, that’s all history now.

I giggled when I saw him fumbling with the green and yellow scarf I bought him for Christmas.

“I don’t get why I have to wear this when I don’t feel the cold that much” huffed frowning.

I sighed and helped him with the scarf “because it would be weird if you walk around in short sleeves. And you look cute with your scarf and coat”.

Loki rolled his eyes, pretended to be annoyed by my compliment but I know he liked it deep inside, which made me smirk up at him “you are ready, let’s go”.

He followed me out of the house. I decided to walk to the square of the city we were living in. It wouldn’t be that much advisable to spend New Years in Times Square after what he did there, and I didn’t mind at all, I much preferred being in a quieter place. I linked my arm to his and admire the view around us, all covered in snow. Typical White Christmas, and it was magical.

“Remind me why I accepted to do this?” he asked with exasperation, looking down at me.

“Because it’s special for me and you want me to be happy?” I smiled up at him and I thought I could see a little twitch in the corner of his mouth, trying not to smirk. Instead, he looked ahead with a serious expression “I just don’t get why you all celebrate the beginning of a year”.

“We are not immortal like you and…”.

“We are not immortal, we live a few millennia” he interrupted me and I squeezed his forearm “I know what you mean” I squinted my eyes at him and kept talking “as I was saying, we don’t live as much as you and your people do and the beginning of a new year means a new chance to make our dreams come true, find happiness, new opportunities…   
And it’s a celebration to thanks the year we leave behind, a year we could live. We have to celebrate the years we are alive because our life is not too long”.

The God didn’t say anything but his frown was permanent.

When we arrived to the place, we went to one side of the square, leaning on the wall of one of the houses. We had taken cups of hot chocolate that some people sold at the entrance of the square. Loki didn’t like it much, but took one knowing I would drink for him it at the end.

We stood in silence watching the people gathering around the square, smiling and excited, just as I was feeling.

“So… Explain to me again how this works?” Loki asked.

“We do the countdown with the clock” I pointed to the huge clock of the town hall’s tower “and we cheer when we reach the zero. Then there are fireworks and music”.

“Aha…”.

“Oh! And couples kiss when the countdown finish”.

“What?”.

I smiled throwing the plastic cup and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my cheek against his chest but without looking at him.

“It’s time” I whisper looking at the clock. I felt him do the same and all the people there started to count: “10, 9, 8, 7, 6…” I slipped my arms up his neck and smiled when he looked at him “5, 4, 3, 2, 1…”.

I took his scarf and pulled him down to me, meeting his lips halfway.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” I heard all around me but I just focused in the feeling of his lips against mine and his arms wrapping around my waist pressing our bodies together. I felt him smile into the kiss before deepening it. Such a perfect kiss to start the year.

Eventually we pulled apart and I smiled brightly at him whispering against his lips “happy new year my love”.

“Happy new year my queen” he said back pecking my lips softly.

We spent a bit of time in the square dancing and laughing before deciding to go back to our home. On our way there, he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and mine was around his waist while his scarf was hanging around my neck because I was cold.

“Was it that bad?” I asked smiling though I knew the answer already.

“Well, the kiss part has made this celebration my favorite one” said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Really?”.

“Yes”.

I stopped him from walking further and hugged him by his waist “there’s another tradition in Christmas that I didn’t tell you about because I haven’t bought any this year, and involves kissing too” he raised his eyebrow and I giggled saying “mistletoe”.

“Definitely Christmas is my favorite holiday” smirked before leaning down to kiss me again. I had the feeling that year was going to be marvelous, Loki was by my side after all.


	4. Jet Black Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine Loki not realizing it but falling in love when he first sees you alone in Tony’s Lab when everyone else was on a mission, playing the guitar and singing because you think no one’s around - by vision-of-dragons
> 
> (The song I've chosen is 'Jet Black Heart' by 5 Seconds of Summer

Bored. Loki was utterly bored. Everyone was on a mission, he didn’t even know where, but he wasn’t part of it so he stayed at the Stark Tower. He couldn’t do anything he shouldn’t do because JARVIS was keeping an eye, or camera, on him.

He walked through the corridors, trying to find something to keep him entertained until an idea popped in his mind.   
Stark hadn’t said anything about visiting his labs and trying his new invents. With a playful smirk he went to the floor where all the labs were, finding them oddly empty. Better for him. Loki stepped further into the lab but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard music. He crouched behind one of the tables and peeked out from the corner, finding the source of the music. Next to the window, looking through it so her body was slightly turned, was a girl. She was wearing a white gown and an instrument he knew by then that was a guitar. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he liked the sound it made.

Everybody’s got their demons  
Even wide awake or dreaming  
I’m the one who ends up leaving  
Make it okay…

Loki titled his head after hearing those lyrics, but most of all the sadness in her raspy but nice voice.

See a war I wanna fight it  
See a match I wanna strike it  
Every fire I’ve ignited  
Faded to grey

The God sat on the floor to be more comfortable but with his head still peeking out.

But now that I’m broken  
Now that you know it  
Caught up in a moment  
Can you see inside?

He got surprised with the change in her voice, it was like desperation and with the chorus he could definitely felt the despair.

Cause I’ve got a jet black heart  
And there’s a hurricane underneath it  
Trying to keep us apart  
I write with a poison pen  
But these chemicals moving between us  
Are the reasons to start again

She kept singing, hurt evidence in her voice. Loki closed his eyes, enveloping his senses with the emotions she was pouring into the song. Emotions that he knew too well, emotions that made him remember all the misery and pain he had been through, emotions no one could understand, at least until that moment. He opened his eyes when she let her voice drop, almost like a whisper, like a feather kissing your skin softly.

The blood in my veins  
Is made up of mistakes  
Let’s forget who we are  
And dive into the dark  
As we burst into colors  
Returning to life

The last phrase was like a bullet through his chest, her broken cry made his breathing stopped for a second. Loki swallowed hard and listened to the last chorus while trying to keep a sob.

The girl ended and sighed loudly, leaving the guitar leaning on the wall next to her. But she didn’t move from her spot next to the window. But turned her face towards the direction in which he was. He hid his face too and took a shakily breath before slipping away silently.

***

That night, once all the Avengers had returned from their mission, Loki was lying on his bed thinking in the song and that voice. He didn’t even focused in her face, he couldn’t tell exactly how that woman was, but he would recognize that voice anywhere.

Suddenly someone knocked at his door and, without waiting a response, opened it so Loki knew, without having to look, that it was Thor “brother!”.

“What do you want?” Loki asked.

“You are in a good mood I see” chuckled sitting at the feet of the bed “what have you been doing this afternoon?”.

“Do you think the man of Iron keep track of all the people that work for him?”.

“What?” Thor asked confused.

Loki stood up from the bed, without looking at Thor and mumbled “forget it”.

“Are you okay?”.

“As always” replied stepping out of the room, leaving Thor confused by the behavior of his brother.

***

Loki couldn’t get the song out of his head. He even found himself writing it and humming it when he was alone. A week later he was drawing the girl, or what he could remember: medium length and dark brunette hair, dark eyes and lightly tanned skin. Though he could remember well her long fingers, playing the chords nimbly. He draw them too, in different angles.

The rest had realized his strange behavior, or stranger than it was. Thor had tried to ask him a few times but Loki always dismissed him.

One night he dreamt about the girl, as he had done on multiple occasions, but that time, he dreamt about her crying, sitting at the edge of the rooftop, her legs in the air and her face looking down. Loki approached her, trying to talk her back to the ground but she didn’t listen to him and sang louder before letting herself go. The God woke up abruptly, sweating and gasping for air.

The following morning he went to the corridor where the lab was. The door had a small window and he could see the scientist working there, she was among them. Working silently in a corner.

“What are you doing Reindeer Boy?”.

Loki jumped from the surprise and turned to see Tony Stark there, his arms crossed above his chest and with a frown 

“I’ve asked what you are doing here spying my employees”.

“Watch your tone with me Man of Iron”.

“No, watch what you are doing. This is my house”.

The God sighed, irritated, but new that the petulant man could help him “I was wondering, do you check the mental health of your employees?”.

“What?”.

“I suspect one of the woman who works for you is struggling with depression”.

“And how could you know that?” asked raising his eyebrow.

“Because when someone sings in the way I heard her, something it’s not alright”.

Tony sighed and looked through the window “I think you mean (Y/N), she’s a brilliant woman and a hard worker but for what I know, she suffered in her childhood”.

“You should keep an eye on her”.

Stark looked at Loki with curiosity “why do you care about her?”.

“I know what it’s like to feel completely alone and without hope” simply answered, walking away before Stark could question him even more.

***

Three days later, Tony walked to Loki, who was sitting in one of the sofas with a book between his hands “Loki” called his attention so the God would look up at him “I called a psychologist after what you told me and now (Y/N) will have help with her issues”.

Loki nodded and kept reading though inside he felt a huge relief.

“You know” Stark kept talking “if it wasn’t for you, that girl would have kept swallowing her problems. She said she didn’t want to bother anyone, she’s a kind heart. My team will miss her the two weeks she will be away” the God moved his head slightly to one side, intrigued by the information “she’s leaving in ten minutes, if I were her, I would like to know who had listened to my silent pleas”.

Tony walked away, finding Thor behind one of the columns “so that’s what was troubling my brother”.

“It seems the Jotun doesn’t have a frozen heart after all” joked, gaining a light punch from Thor on the arm. Though it still hurt.

Meanwhile, Loki stood in his place thinking in what to do. He thought he shouldn’t get involved even more but something inside him made his legs move and walked to the elevator, pushing the button that would get him to the first floor. Once there, he saw her standing at the door with a small bag hanging from her shoulder. For the first time, the God didn’t feel confident. Back in Asgard he didn’t have a problem when it came about talking to women. Anyway, he walked to her and coughed, gaining her attention “good morning”.

“Hello”.

“(Y/N), right?”.

“Yes, it’s me” smiled a bit and he loved it.

“Sorry for coming to you like this but, um…”.

“It’s called Jet Black Heart by 5 Seconds of Summer” she said confusing him “you were the one who listened to me singing in the lab, aren’t you?”.

“Yes”.

The girl stared at him, observing his face closely and smiled “thank you for telling Mr. Stark. I didn’t know what to do”.

“I know the feeling” answered analyzing her face, she was the most beautiful creature for him. Maybe she was not perfect, but it didn’t matter for him. Though her eyes were sad, there was a sparkle of hope in her smile, which made him smile slightly “I hope you find the help you need”.

She nodded and swallowed looking down “I’ll be back in a few weeks, I… Do you want to meet? I think I’m not the only one who need someone to talk to” looked up at him again shyly, not knowing if she was crossing a boundary “not many people could have realize what I was feeling when I was singing”.

“It would be a pleasure” said smirking.

A man approached them “miss (Y/L/N)?”.

“It’s me”.

“There’s a car waiting for you outside”.

“May I have a minute please?” asked politely.

“Of course” the man nodded and left the building.

(Y/N) looked at Loki again and then her eyes travelled to his hand. Carefully she took it and looked up at him “I’m really grateful for what you have done, Loki”. The God raised his eyebrows, he hadn’t thought she could know him, though it wasn’t abnormal. But even after that, she treated him with such kindness “I’m looking forward to meeting again”.

Loki squeezed her hand “see you soon (Y/N)”.

She smiled brightly at him and let his hand go slowly, trying to enjoy the last moments with him before turning away and walking through the main door of the building. Loki stood there for a few moment with a small smile on his lips and looking at him hand which felt hot after her touch. He couldn’t wait to meet her again.


	5. Unconditionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine singing “Unconditionally” by Katy Perry with all your heart to Loki when he’s trying to push you away because of his issues - by eliramuza

I was waiting nervous waiting for Loki to come back from the call of his father in the Great Hall. I’ve been engaged with Loki from a few months, after the choice of the Allfather to take my older sister to wed his young son. Nerveless, I was charmed by the prince in the moment we met. Not just by his looks, he was by far the most handsome man I’ve ever met, even though I had met a lot of my father’s friends and their sons, but by their intelligence and his cunning personality. I felt so bad for falling in love with him when he was supposed to wed my sister but one afternoon, in one of our walks in the Queen’s Gardens, he confessed his love for me. Our days reading, riding and just spending our time together, made him fell in love with me much to my delight. My sister didn’t mind that much, she was interested in another type of men and when we told the Allfather and the Allmother about our love, Queen Frigga was happy about the confession and interceded for us.

While I was waiting, I took an object I obtained in one of our travels to Midgard, called MP4. It was filled with music, thanks to a kind girl I met there. The music wasn’t anything like we had in Asgard, but I liked it a lot. I sat on the window seat while I looked through it, trying to calm myself. I didn’t know why I was so nervous, but something deep inside told me the motive of the Allfather to call his son, was important. What if Odin had decided I was not enough for Loki?

Suddenly the door was opened violently, crashing with the wall behind, making me jump from my seat and turning off my MP4. Loki was furious, his face red, his eyes wild. I approached hurriedly, afraid of his distress “Loki, love…”, but instead of let me touch him, he recoiled a few steps and walked past me to his bedchamber. Confused I turned around and followed him “what have happened my life?”.

When the words came out of my lips, he tensed, his back facing me, rigid. “Loki…” I whispered softly and took a step towards him but he made me stop with his low voice “get out”.

Dead in my tracks, I frowned “what?”.

“Get out” repeated in the same cold and low tone.

“But what have happened? What have made you this upset?”.

He turned, his eyes like ice, piercing through my soul. I had never experienced fear with Loki but in that moment I felt it. He approached me but I stood my ground “I said…” his face was millimeters away from me “GET OUT!”.

With a gasp I turned and ran way of his chambers. When I turned to look at the room from the corridor, I saw him closing them with his seidr.

Dumbfounded, I stayed right in front of his rooms, hearing him tearing everything in the rooms. I was scared of going inside and face his rage again. That man wasn’t the Loki I knew, the Loki I fell in love with. Queen Frigga appeared and hurried when she saw me there.

“Oh my dear girl” she wiped away the tears that had fallen from my eyes even though I hadn’t realized them until that moment.

“What had happened?” I asked with a broken voice, trying to hold the sobs that were raising in my throat.

“My sweetie, come with me” she took my hand and made me follow her to her chambers, where the Allfather was. I bowed to him and he bowed his head back. Frigga made me sat in front of them. Both had concerned looks and sighed when they looked at me.

“My child, you must now what was revealed to Loki today” Odin spoke with his deep voice “we should have told him before, and we should have warned you before our engagement because it might change things”.

“Nothing you can say it’s going to change my mind of marrying Loki” I replied confidently.

And they told me. They told me the truth behind Loki.

***

Loki didn’t appear for dinner, nor for breakfast. I doubted he slept anything that night, as I didn’t either. I was shocked when the King and Queen told me Loki was a Frost Giant, and they answered all my questions. I knew they both were uneasy of my reaction, but the relief in their faces when I said that his parentage didn’t change anything, he was still my Loki.

I knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer, when he didn’t I tried to open the door, but it was closed, I assumed with seidr.

“Loki, please, open the door, I want to talk with you” I begged “please, darling… They have told me but nothing’s change, I love you…”.

But he didn’t answer. Sighing I went back to my chambers, across from his.

Days passed and nothing changed. I was restless, I stopped eating or doing anything, because I used to do almost everything with Loki and I missed him, I missed him in a way I wouldn’t imagine missing someone, though just the doors were between us. I asked the Allmother to talk to him, to talk some sense into him and, though she could stepped into the rooms, he wouldn’t say a thing about us, about our relation.

I knew Loki really well, I could bet he was thinking I didn’t deserve a ‘monster’, because we were taught that, Frost Giant were monsters to Asgardians, but he was not even near of that name. To me he was an angel, a mischievous one, but my angel.

***

A week had passed since I had seen Loki and I couldn’t stand it anymore. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on his door like every day, but that time I spoke with confidence.

“We’ve shared a lot of things, we share the greatest thing Loki and I’m not going to let you take that away from me, from us. I don’t care what you are, because I know who you are. My friend, my lover, my heart. And if you don’t believe me, listen to me”.

Loki had said a lot of times he liked my voice when I had sung to him so I had decided to use a song that I had loved from the moment I had listened to it. ‘Unconditionally’ by Katy Perry.

*Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what’s really on the inside?*

I swallowed and closed my eyes.

*All your insecurities, all the dirty laundry,  
Never made me blink one time…  
Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally*

I pressed one hand on the surface of the door and the other over my heart, trying to pour through my words my emotions and not break down right there.

*There is no fear now, let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally*.

I heard him move on the other side, approaching the door.

*So come just as you are to me  
Don’t need apologies, know that you are worthy  
I’ll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm, I would  
I do it all because I love you*

I pulled away the hand that was on the door and let both of my arms at my sides.

*I LOVE YOU!*

The door opened and I saw Loki standing there, tears shining in his eyes, hair disheveled and face more paled that usual. His appearance made my eyes to water but I kept singing, looking right at his eyes.

*Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now, let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally*.

I took a step towards him and took his hands, luckily he didn’t pull them away.

*So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
OPEN UP YOUR HEART!*

Tears rolled down his cheeks while he closed his eyes, I dropped his hand and cupped his face, wiping away with my thumbs.

*Acceptance is the key to be, to be truly free…*

He opened his eyes and I smiled while I let my own tears to fall down.

*Will you do the same for me?*

His hands moved to grab my waist and pressed my body to his, staring at my eyes.

*Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now, let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally*.

With a sob, he pressed his forehead on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him. How I had missed his warmth. I let him cry on my shoulder, saying sorry between gasps, while I stroked his back up and down. I turned my head to kiss his temple and whisper

“I will love you unconditionally no matter what”.


	6. Why me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine being sold at a black market auction and Loki is the one to buy you - by an anon

I couldn’t stop the tears rolling down my cheeks or the shaking of my entire body. After the destruction of my village and the murders of my people, I was in the black market, waiting for what was coming.

I was immersed in my thoughts, mourning the death of my family and friends, that I didn’t realize when one of the men that invaded my village, took the chain that was attached to my neck and pulled harshly, making me stumbled forward with a yelp “come on you whore!”. I didn’t fell on the ground and followed him when he walked out of the tent. I squinted my eyes because of the sun but I could see a lot of men in front of me. I looked down afraid, I knew all of those men were there to buy me. I felt really exposed with the dress I had been obligated to wear: a cloth long enough to cover my bottom and intimate parts, and what seemed a leather bra that didn’t have straps. 

The man took my arm roughly and made me get on a platform “gentlemen, we have here a fine specimen brought from the south. This fine woman here knows how to read, write, sew, cook, sing and” I felt him move behind me and I closed my eyes afraid. Suddenly I felt his big and dirty hands on my breasts. I opened my eyes gasping in surprise. I could feel his pestilential breath on my neck “she’s well gifted”. His hands travelled to my hips “her hips are wide and we know what that means, gentlemen. Besides she’s a submissive one, a great quality for bed”. I heard laughs; horrible laughs. He moved to my side and clap his hands once making me jump “well, who wants to take this beauty to home?”.

I hear yells, prizes thrown out loud while I felt hot tears appear in my eyes again.

“100 gold coins”.

A deathly silence fell upon all of the people there. I got the courage to raise my head and look at the person who was willing to pay that much for me, but he was wearing a hood over his head and I couldn’t see his face.

“We have a winner” my captor said besides me “good man, come here to take your purchase, but first, give me those 100 gold coins”.

The mystery man approached, not letting us see his face and pulled a small leather bag of his cloak and handed it to the man “it’s a pleasure to do business with you, sir”. My captor took the chain of my neck and pulled me to him.   
Taking a key, he unlocked the chain of my feet, of my neck and last my hands. I winced rubbing my wrists that were a bit sore “now go with your owner”. With a little push I stood in front of the man who turned his head before I could look at his face “come with me” said before starting to walk.

I followed him to his horse that was tied at the side of the market. Thinking if I should ran away he turned, as if he was listening my thoughts, and removed his cloak. I looked up and froze, my mouth agape. Right in front of me was the regent prince, known for his mischief and sometimes cruelty with those who were below them. I looked away quickly and swallowed hard, flinching when he spoke.

“Do you know how to ride?”.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

“Answer me” said with authority.

“Yes, sir” I answered with small voice.

“Good”.

He put the cloak around me, startling me when he did so, before mounting on the horse “get on the horse”.

I obeyed and took a deep breath “sir, may I…?”.

He interrupted me, not letting me end my question “wrap your arms around my waist”.

With trembling arms, I encircled his waist and held when he made the horse move.

Millions of thoughts ran through my head while we went to the palace. I didn’t know what was going to happen to me, why I was chosen and what for. I couldn’t help but look around me when we were walking across the city. I had never been there, not even when I was young, and the beauty of Asgard marveled me.

“Have you ever come to Asgard?”.

“No sir…”.

“Then you’ll have a lot of things to see”.

I kept quiet and gasped when we arrived to the palace. It was like a dream, I couldn’t describe its stateliness how it deserved. Lord Loki stopped the horse and dismounted before me, offering me his hand to get down too. I hesitated before taking his hand with a nod as a thank you and stood next to him. I took the cloak to give it back to him but he stopped me “no, keep it until we are in my chambers”.

“Thank you sir”.

He started to climb the stairs and I followed with my head down. I felt eyes upon me while we walked down the long and beautiful corridors. We arrived to big gold doors, guards on each side that bowed to the prince “your highness”.

“Is my mother inside?”.

“Yes, your highness, your majesty has been waiting for your arrival”.

“Thank you”.

The guards opened the doors and Lord Loki stepped into the room, signaling me to follow him. The doors were closed behind me and I looked up to see the queen getting up of an elegant sofa.

“Loki” she hugged him and turned to look at me. She was beautiful, elegant, she looked like an angel and her warm smile calmed me down “my darling, are you okay?”.

I nodded twice and bowed looking down “yes, your majesty”

She walked towards me and cupped my face, raising it slowly “I’m so glad at least you have survived”.

I frowned confused and she smiled sadly at me “we were informed this morning about the destruction of your village yesterday night by those…” the queen pressed her lips together “those monsters. An old man saw them took you and we decided to rescue you but trying not to call the attention of them so my oldest son, prince Thor, could capture them and bring them here to respond before Odin”. She looked at her son and extended her hand, which Lord Loki took standing by his mother “my son thought that buying you was the easiest way to free you without risk”.

I looked at the prince and got on my knees crying in silence “thank you so much your majesty, your highness, thank you” I said between sobs. I felt a pair of hands taking my upping arms and put me on my feet again “don’t need to kneel” the queen said softly. She wiped away my tears and sighed “I think you need a bath and eat something, Volgsta”.

An old lady with friendly face approached and wrapped his arm around my shoulders “come with me little one”.

I took off the cloak and handed it to the prince “thank you so much for your generosity, your highness”. Lord Loki took the cloak and nodded “it was the right thing to do”.

Volgsta led me through the door but I heard behind me.

“Poor little thing, she has no one now”.

“We can take care of her, mother”.

After a warm bath and a delicious meal, dressed in a simple but gorgeous yellow dress, I was led to a huge room that I knew was the throne room when I saw King Odin sitting on his throne, imposing. I watched Queen Frigga at his side and Lord Loki at the end of the steps that led to the throne. When I was in front of them I bowed deeply “your majesties, your highness”.

“Have you eaten my darling?” the tender voice of the queen asked me.

“Yes, my queen. It was a delicious meal”.

I saw Lord Loki smiled a bit by the corner of my eye.

“My lady” I looked up at the king “I’m delighted to see you are safe. But I must ask you a hard chore for you to do”.

“Whatever your majesty will ask me, I shall do”.

“My son, prince Thor, has brought those that dared to destroy your village and you must recognize them before me”.

I paled, my heart beating fast into my chest. Lord Loki walked beside me but looked up at the king “father, I can recognize the man who sold her”.

“But he was not the only one who committed the crime and you know how the procedures are”.

“Yes, father” bowed his head but looked at me. I licked my lips looking at my king and nodded “I will do it, your majesty”.

“Very well” he looked ahead and nodded. Then, I heard the door opened, flowed by footsteps. Lord Loki took my arm softly and made me move to the side of the throne. I didn’t dare to look up as I saw pairs of feet in front of me. King Odin started to talk, listing the crimes they had done open my people, making me cry silently until I heard the king say my name and I looked up him.

“My lady, do you recognize these men as the ones who set fire to your village, kill your people and kidnap you to sell you in the market?”.

Taking a deep breath I looked at the group and though I felt my legs tremble and a big lump on my throat, I nodded. Lord Loki’s hand went to my back and I immediately said “yes, they are”.

“By the laws of Asgard I condemn you to die tomorrow at dawn”.

A sob raised escaped my lips. Queen Frigga went down the steps and took me in her arms, whispering “shhh, it’s okay, you are safe”.

The men were took out of the room quickly, I felt myself relax in the arms of the queen though I pulled away embarrassed “I’m sorry your majesty”.

“Don’t apologize”.

A huge blond man appeared behind the queen, who moved aside, letting me be face to face with the crowned prince, Thor.

“My lady” he bowed and I did the same “your highness”.

“Well done brother” Lord Thor looked at his brother at my side but looked at me again “I trust you shall stay here in the palace”

“Am I allowed to stay?” I asked the queen, forgetting my manners.

“You are” I looked at the king, who had left the throne and was standing next to Lord Thor “I must protect the citizens of my reign and you, little one, shall stay here in the palace. Nonetheless, you must work in the palace, under the orders of my beautiful wife”.

King Odin smiled at Queen Frigga lovingly, which made me smile a bit.

“Father, may I have to propose something?” Lord Loki spoke up

“Go on my son”.

“May I request her as my pupil?”.

“Your pupil?” asked Thor titling his head to the side.

“I can feel her seidr” I saw Queen Frigga smile “thought she has never used it”.

“My what?” I asked confused.

“My child” the queen took my hands “you possess magic. A lot of people have, though not many can potency it”.

“Besides” Lord Loki spoke again “I could teach her the history of Asgard and the culture of the realms”.

I looked at the King who thought for a few minutes before sighing “you might teach her well” he looked at me and smiled a bit “welcome to the palace, my lady”.

I bowed at him and prince Thor who wished me his welcomes too.

After spend the afternoon with the queen, who I talked with about what I was going to do from that moment, I was called to Lord Loki chambers to have a private dinner with me.

He seemed serious, but he was polite and charming, making me feel a little bit better about my circumstances.

“It was a nice soiree” he said standing up from his seat and going to the fireplace, his back at me “I hope you find comfort and someday happiness in this palace”.

“I’m so grateful for what your majesties and your highness have done for me, I’m not sure I deserve such an honor to be your pupil or live here”.

“Nonsense, your father was a great warrior before you were born, it’s the least we could do for his daughter”.

I was surprised to know the prince knew about my father. He was a warrior who fought side by side with King Odin, but once my older brother was born, he retired to take care of his family and become a farmer. We never lacked anything, but he liked to work his own lands. The people of my village used to go to him to ask him for advice but he never returned to the palace.

I stood up from my chair and walked towards Lord Loki.

“Still, I must be thankful for saving my life” I stood by his side, looking at the fire “I can’t help but wonder why those men choose to kidnap me”.

“Anyone with eyes can see you are special” I turned my head to look at him though he didn’t do the same.

I stared at him for a moment before I could get the courage to reply “as so are you my prince”.

That made him look at me and smile. A smile that filled me with warm. A smiled that won my heart.


	7. I knew it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine that Loki suspects that you are in love with him, so he changes himself into your best friend to talk to you. When you tell your best friend (Loki in disguise) that you have a crush on Loki, he immediately changes back to himself, startling you and says:  
> “I knew it” - by sigridlaufeyson
> 
> THIS STORY HAS A SECOND PART!!

(Y/N) walked by with her friend Astrid, arm to arm, while both giggled after Astrid told how one of the guards had tried to flirt with her just to fail miserably. The young women didn’t realize they were being watched by someone in the gardens of the palace. 

Both were daughters of high ranks in Odin’s guard. While Astrid liked to be with the nobility and enjoyed the fancy parties that were held in the palace, (Y/N) liked to spend her time in the village, getting to know more about the people or studying the culture of another realms. Though they were different, the two of them were best friends, growing up together and along with the princes and their friends, or better say, Thor’s friends. They liked to hung out together, Astrid got along really well with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, while (Y/N) shared more interests with prince Loki, though they weren’t too close because they liked to be by themselves more of the time.

The pair stepped into the palace still talking and didn’t heard steps behind them until the velvet voice startled them.

“Good evening my ladies” both jumped and turned around to see Prince Loki with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his lips “I beg your pardon, I didn’t mean to scare you”.

“Don’t worry” Astrid bowed “we should pay attention to out surroundings”.

“Certainly you should, though in the palace you are perfectly safe”.

“I don’t doubt it”.

(Y/N) looked down while her friend and the prince talked, trying not to start breathing too fast.

“(Y/N)” she looked up to see the beautiful eyes of the Prince looking straight at her “I couldn’t help but notice the book you were reading this morning in the library”. She didn’t know he was in the library too that morning “but if you want to know more about the great war of Vanaheim, I have a few of suggestions in books if you have time now”.

“Actually, Astrid and I were going to have tea with my mother”.

“Did we?” Astrid asked frowning.

“Yes” (Y/N) looked at her friend tightening her grip on her friend’s arm a bit “she invited us after lunch, don’t you remember?”.

“Oh! Yes” Astrid looked at Loki with a smile “I’m sorry, sometimes my memory doesn’t cooperate”.

“It’s alright dear Astrid” said looking by the corner of his eye the reaction of (Y/N), noting how she pressed her lips in a thin line. When he turned his head to address her again, her lips went back to their normal state “it’s a shame you can’t come with me this lovely evening, in another occasion then” bowed his head.

“It will be my pleasure” she said back with another bow.

“See you in the dinner tonight” Loki smiled and walked away to the library.

Astrid moved to be in front of her friend and crossed her arms in front of her “what was that?”.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” (Y/N) turned and started to walk, Astrid following her quickly “not really, has happened something with Loki?”.

“No, what could have happened?”.

“I don’t know, you tell me, but I’ve never seen you liked that with anyone”.

“You are imagining things Astrid” she wrapped her arm around her friend’s “let’s go to have tea with the Queen”.

“We don’t know if she will be able to”.

“She’s with my mom, come on”.

What Astrid didn’t know, was that her friend had witnessed the dark prince a few days ago shirtless. She was walking near the lake, looking for a spot to sit down and read when she saw Loki tying his breeches with his hair soaked, drops of water falling on his pale like marble skin. She found herself analyzing his scars and his muscles, and she remembered all the times he had seen him shirtless, but that time it was different. Lately she had been paying attention to everything he did, from the training to the speeches in the High Council, but she hadn’t realized of her fascination until that moment and since then, she couldn’t stop thinking about Prince Loki.

That night in the dinner, Loki paid close attention to the young woman he considered his friend, maybe the truest along his own brother. She seemed normal with everyone except with him because she looked away every time their eyes met and her cheeks were rosy, but she didn’t take wine and it wasn’t hot in the room. He smirked to himself, knowing what was happening.

The following weeks he seemed more charming than usual with her when they were all together because Loki couldn’t meet her alone. No one could have realized the little things that exposed her, but he did.

That day, he saw her under the shadow of a big willow with a book on her lap. He needed to find if he was right, but the Prince knew he couldn’t just asked her so, using his powerful seidr, he took the appearance of Astrid. He approached and smiled in return when (Y/N) looked up and saw her friend.

“Weren’t you going to the seamstress?”.

“She was too busy for me today” Loki said sitting next to (Y/N) and looked at the book “what are you reading?”.

(Y/N) frowned “since when do you care about what I read?” asked with a laugh.

“Just curious but, talking about curiosity, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you since a few days”.

“Then ask” said closing her book and paying full attention to who she thought was Astrid.

“Do you remember the other day when Loki asked you to go to the library with him?”.

(Y/N) sighed rubbing her forehead. Loki had to stop himself from smiling. He had heard Astrid asking (Y/N) about her behavior so it wasn’t suspicious if ‘Astrid’ asked again.

“I told you it was all your imagination”.

“Okay, but what about the dinner? You were blushing”.

“No, I was not” (Y/N) looked again at her friend.

“Yes, you were, and the rest might not notice but I’ve seen you clench your hands in fists when he talks to you”.

“Since when are you that observant? And…” (Y/N) sighed.

“You know you can tell me anything…”.

(Y/N) looked at ‘Astrid’ swallowing and looked down, playing with her fingers “in the last weeks I’ve been feeling different about Loki, I don’t know… I think I like him more than a friend, Astrid. For Odin’s beard, I think I’m falling for him”.

“I knew it”.

The voice was not Astrid’s, what made (Y/N) to look up and yelped with a jump when she found Loki looking at her. Her hands went to her mouth, her eyes open wide while he smiled brightly “I knew you liked me, of course you do”.  
Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she stood up abruptly, making him frown in confusion. (Y/N) started to run and Loki stood up following her.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Wait!”.

But she didn’t listen and kept running until Loki took her arm and spun her around “what…?”.

“No, let me go” she sniffed, the tears rolling down her cheeks while trying to get out of his grasp.

“(Y/N)?” mumbled confused.

“Just let me go” whispered looking away “I don’t want to see you laughing about what I feel, please”.

“What?” he took her other arm to put her in front of him. Due to his height, he crouched a bit to be face to face and looked at her eyes “why I would laugh about your feelings?”.

“Because they are stupid. Just please, don’t make fun of me” she looked up at him, the sadness in her eyes making him feel a lump on his throat, dropping his hands and standing on his full height. He knew everyone looked at him as a player and just knew about his mischief because that’s what he wanted the rest to see, but he was much more. (Y/N) sighed and took a step back ready to go but the voice of Loki, stopped in her tracks.

“I hope you don’t mean that and you don’t really believe I would do so”.

She looked up at him “why wouldn’t you? It is really foolish of me to fall for the prince of Asgard”.

“I’ve always thought you were cleverer than to put yourself down in that way”.

“I’m being realistic Loki. I am just the daughter of a guard”.

“No” he whispered and took her face on his hands softly “you are much more”.

Before she could question him, Loki pressed his lips softly on hers. (Y/N) took a deep breath and put her hands on his wrists, kissing him back. They pulled away slowly and he smiled.

“You should have asked me directly” she whispered.

“Where it would be the fun in finding the most beautiful girl has a crush on me?” asked with a smirk while wrapping his arms around her waist and approached her body to his.

(Y/N) shook her head laughing softly and leaning her head on his chest “you are the worst”.

“But you still like me”.


	8. I knew it (part 2)

The new status in the relationship between the prince and Lady (Y/N) wasn’t exactly a secret but they didn’t show displays of affection in public. All their friends knew about the courting but didn’t talk about it. Except Astrid, who teased her friend nonstop when they were alone.

Loki kept doing little tricks on (Y/N) just changing things of their place or appearing suddenly scaring her. But he always begged her forgiveness with sweet kisses and word of affection, which turned her crush in love, true love. Loki adored her, he had always admired her intelligence, but he could see the kindness of her heart and the funny side she had kept hidden.

Through she was the shy one, that night when they were going back the their chambers, (Y/N) wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck and pulled him in to kiss his lips It wasn’t a mere touch, for the first time she initiated a passionate kiss. They pulled away breathless, Loki leaning his forehead on hers while she smiled brightly.

“What was that for?” he asked with a smirk “not that I’m complaining, you’ve just never been so blunt”.

“I love you Loki” she said without hesitation, seeing how his face showed surprise “I really love you”.

“And I you” said back in a whisper before one last kiss.

Loki never felt so happy, because he owned the heart of the most wonderful lady in his eyes. But what was more important, she loved him back knowing the mischief in his nature, his envy to his brother or his talent to manipulate others. Even though (Y/N) knew about those things, she still loved him.

The following day Loki was surprised when (Y/N) didn’t go to breakfast or didn’t join Astrid in the morning lesson in the gardens. When the lesson ended, the prince approached Astrid “excuse me, may I ask if (Y/N) is ill?”.

“Your highness” Astrid bowed looking at her tutor by the corner of her eye “Lady (Y/N) hasn’t left her rooms today so you may assume correctly. I’m going to see her now if my prince wishes to join me”.

“Of course”.

Both of them walked inside the palace and once they were by themselves, they turned to be face to face “what   
happens?” Loki asked concerned.

Astrid sighed “I heard Sir Gunnar yelling in (Y/N)’s room yesterday night. I can’t tell you exactly what the argument was about, but I heard your name”

The prince frowned confused and was going to voice that confusion when they saw Sir Gunnar approaching with (Y/N) behind. Loki and Astrid bowed and the guard did the same. Loki’s eyes travelled to (Y/N), who was looking down.

“Good morning your highness” the deep voice of Gunnar made Loki looked back at him and reply “good morning sir”.

“I was going to see you (Y/N)” Astrid spoke up trying to meet the eyes of her friend but without success.

“My daughter and I were going to meet with a friend of mine whose son is looking for a girl to marry” Loki felt like someone had punched into his stomach and his mouth felt dry “and my daughter is in age to marry and bring children to this world. Now if you excuse us”.

They walked away under the burning stare of the prince. Astrid put her hand on his arm whispering “I’m sorry”.

“I need to talk to her”.

“Sir Gunnar won’t let you”.

“I’m sure of that, but he will let you do so”.

Astrid rose her eyebrow questioning the smirk of the prince.

***

That night (Y/N) was crying silently in her rooms when she heard a knock. Wiping away the tears and coughing said “come in” . Astrid stepped into the room and saw (Y/N) broke down. Running to her, Astrid embraced the inconsolable girl “oh (Y/N), what has happened?”

Between hiccups and tears, (Y/N) explained that her father had told her she couldn’t be with the prince because she was a mere guard’s daughter, even as sir Gunnar was in a high position, she wasn’t enough for the prince.

“I was right all along” (Y/N) whispered sniffing.

“Don’t you dare say that!”.

(Y/N) raised her eyes to look at her friend confused but then she whispered “Loki…”.

Astrid’s body changed until the prince was his true self (Y/N) hugged him tight, breathing in his scent “my father is willing to give my hand to that man but my heart belongs to you”.

“We will find a way my love, I’m not going to let you go” said kissing her forehead.

From that day on, Loki would change his body for Astrid’s to spend time with (Y/N), while the talks about her marriage kept going on. The prince tried to face Sir Gunnar but with no luck, so he went to see his mother though he loathed the idea of asking for help.

“Mother, may I have a word with you?” asked once he was in her chambers.

“Is about those visits you pay to Lady (Y/N) in Lady Astrid’s body? Please tell me Sir Gunnar hasn’t discovered you”.

Loki’s eyes grew wide “how…?”.

Queen Frigga smile brightly “I’m your mother and I knew about your relation with that young woman. If it truly had ended you would be heartbroken, which you are not. Besides” she patted the seat beside her on the sofa “I saw ‘Lady Astrid’ stepped into Lady (Y/N)’s chambers thought Lady Astrid was waiting for me in the gardens” explained with a smile.

Loki chuckled and sat next to his mother “I just want to be with her, she...”.

“She’s the reason you smile” she caressed her son’s cheek “you love her”.

“I do” he leaned in the Queen’s touch “but I’m going to lose her because her father thinks she’s not enough for me when the truth is, she’s more than I could deserve”.

Frigga’s eyes filled with tears of emotion “oh Loki…”.

“And I’ve tried to talk to him but he won’t hear me so I beg you, mother, to help me”.

“You know I can’t interfere in such things, you may speak with your father”.

Loki scoffed “he won’t do anything I ask him to, I’m not Thor”.

“My son, you should give your father more credit”.

Suddenly the doors burst opened and a breathless Astrid bowed deeply “my queen, I’m so sorry for this inappropriate interruption but I must speak with your highness”.

“What happens?” Loki approached her scared.

“Sir Gunnar had ask a meeting with the King to have the blessing on (Y/N)’s marriage”.

Without a word, Loki broke into a run to the Throne Room to find Odin sitting in his throne, Sir Gunnar with (Y/N) by his side and two more men. The King looked at his son when he interrupted “father, please, I must speak with you immediately” begged standing next to (Y/N).

“Not now Loki”.

“But it’s of an utmost importance”.

“You have to wait until Sir Gunnar ends his request”.

“You have to hear me out!”.

“How you dare to command to the Allfather!” his voice resounded in the room “you will wait, insolent boy”.

Loki looked at (Y/N) with tears appearing in his eyes.

“You must continue Sir Gunnar” Odin spoke.

“My King, I’ve come to ask for your blessing in the upcoming wedding of my beloved daughter and Karrick Grettenson”.

Odin looked at the distressed lady in front of him, who was shaking and looking down “is the union consent by both sides?”

“Of course my King” replied Sir Gunnar.

“The lady must answer me”.

(Y/N) swallowed before looking up. A few seconds passed until she shook her head.

“(Y/N)!” Gunnar roared but the King yelled “Silence!” before walking to be right in front of her “tell me, my child, where your heart lies?”.

“Prince Loki is the man I love, your majesty”.

“That’s a madness” Gunnar spoke “he has to marry a princess which you are not”.

“My son” Odin looked at the guard “doesn’t have the obligation of marrying a princess since he’s not the crowned prince. If he’s willing to marry your daughter, I can’t do more than give them my blessing and hope for their happiness”.

(Y/N) felt like her breath had been knocked out of her while Loki smiled widely and put his right fist over his heart “I promise I will do everything in my power to make this woman happy by cheering her and loving her every day for the rest of our lives”.

“Then, I give you both my blessing to union in marriage” the king turned to Sir Gunnar who stood petrified “and you shouldn’t unrespect your daughter by giving her less value that she has, after all” Odin looked at the radiant girl   
“she’s the reason my son is happy”.

The King left the room with Sir Gunnar following behind. The young lovers hugged in a tight embrace, sighing in content. Loki cupped (Y/N)’s face and looked at her with adoration “now that you are going to be my wife, I should stop playing tricks on you”.

“Don’t you dare” said wrapping her arms around his neck with a smile while he encircled her waist “I love your mischief, how you make me crazy because then you come and show your sweetest side with me”.

“Oh but my love, I plan to be a devoted husband” caressed her cheek.

“That I know. I have you wrap around my finger” kissed his cheek “who would take the trouble to transform in the best friend of a girl just to find out about her feelings as much as you claims it was for fun?” shenuzzled her nose between his collarbones.

“Clever one” laughed stroking her hair and kissing the crown of her head “we should tell the good news to my mother and Astrid”.

“Yeah” looked up with a smile.

“Then let’s go” said before take her by her waist and throw her over his shoulder and start to walk away.

“Loki! Put me down!” said between laughs.

“But my love, you’ve said you love my mischief” smiled staring to run, making her laugh. A laugh he would always work to hear because it was the sweetest melody for him.


	9. Mythology of Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine Loki giving you a book and later, when you open it in your chambers you see that he has folded two papers in the middle to form a little heart shape and next to it is a small note asking you if you’d like to have dinner with him - by sigridlaufeyson

That morning (Y/N) was walking through the corridors after an unsuccessful research of a special book. She had been looking for it in the last days, but it wasn’t in the huge library of the palace. The Lady was already walking on the gardens when she heard her name being called. Turning to see who was calling her, she saw it was the prince of Asgard, Prince Loki. She bowed to him with a smile, they weren’t what you call friends, but they knew each other because she visited the library a lot, she was a teacher in the school and the prince spent a lot of time in the library.

“Good morning, your highness” she greeted when he was close.

“Hello my Lady, how are you in this morning?” greeted back with his hands behind his back and a bright smile on his lips.

“It could be better. I’ve been looking for this book of our mythology so I could teach some of them to the children because I remember it was really good but I can’t find it”.

“Oh, I know” he said making her furrow her brow “our librarian told me yesterday so…” he put his hands in front of him, revealing a book. THE book “here you have”.

“My sweet Gods!” she took the book from the prince, forgetting her manners for a moment. Instantly she looked up at him, her cheeks burning “sorry, it’s just that I have been looking for it for so long”

“That’s why I asked for it. I found that one of my father’s Lords had it. I asked him to give it to me for a while and he didn’t mind”.

“I don’t want to cause trouble”.

“It’s fine, my Lady”.

She smiled at him, pressing the book to her chest “I don’t know how to thank you, my highness”.

“You don’t have to. I think it’s great that you teach our stories to the children of our kingdom”.

“It’s my entire pleasure”.

They stood in silence smiling at each other until both heard the name of the prince. When they looked, they saw Prince Thor waving at them “come on brother! We have to train”.

“Just a moment!” Prince Loki turned to look at (Y/N) with a small smile “I have to go. Good luck with the book”.

“Th-thanks…” she stuttered and put her hair behind her ear, looking down “goodbye my prince”. With a small smile to him, she turned and left him there, looking at her figure until it disappeared.

He went to join his brother, who was waiting with a smirk “little Loki likes the teacher?”.

“Shut up Thor” Loki dismissed walking pass him, but the crowded prince followed him and put his arm around his brother “come on Loki, don’t be crossed with me. Do you like her?”.

“It’s none of your business, you big oaf”.

“It is. I might see her often in the palace if you start to court her. That’s if you get the guts to ask her out”.

Thor didn’t see it, but Loki smirked looking down, thinking that maybe his brother was right for once.

***

Not long after, (Y/N) arrived to her house, not far from the palace. Instead of giving a look through the book, she decided to have a little bit of food. Later she laid on her bed, next to the window for the light, and opened the book. But instead of opening it at the beginning, it opened at the middle because there were two pages folded papers that made a heart’s shape. She couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on her lips though she was a bit confused why that heart was there. It was then when she saw a little note where, in a wonderful handwritten, it was the next message:

"My fair lady, after all this time sharing gracious afternoons in your presence, talking about books and the wonderful job you do with the children, I can’t stop myself to ask if you would give me the pleasure of having dinner with me.  
With all my respect and admiration,  
Prince Loki of Asgard".

(Y/N) covered her mouth with one hand and put the other above her heart. She would lie if she said that she hadn’t daydream about the dark prince of Asgard, he was kind to her and his intelligence attracted her a lot. And the fact that he was really handsome was a plus. But she never thought that he would feel something for her more than respect. Biting her lip, she stood up and, taking her coat again, she left her house to go to her master’s house, the owner of the school in which she was working.

***

Loki was surprised the next day when a pageboy delivered a petition from the master of the school, asking for his presence. It wasn’t a strange petition, Loki had gone a couple of times to show his powers to the oldest children who possessed magic as well.

What he didn’t expect was to be invited to attend a class. The class of Lady (Y/N). All the little children were sitting on the floor, around (Y/N), who was sitting on a chair. She looked up when he stepped into the class and smiled brightly.   
He sat at the end of the class silently, letting her tell the stories she had taken from the book.

(Y/N) had to stop herself more than once to look at him and focus herself on the children. If she had looked up at   
Loki, she would have seen how he smiled all the time, laughing a little even in the funniest moments because she exaggerated the expressions.

Once the class ended, the children went to have free time in the garden and the prince approached the teacher, who stood up and waited for him with a smile.

“I hope your highness liked the class and the stories”.

“I enjoyed them a lot. I’m glad to see that the book was useful”.

“That’s why I wanted that one”. Loki nodded with a small smile and she turned to take the book, handed it to him saying, “it was my favorite one when I was a child, and it still is. However, this last time there was something really interesting”.

The prince smirked, though behind his smile was pure nervousness “really?”.

“Yes. But I have to ask something first” she looked down and took a deep breath before looking up at the emerald eyes of the prince again “why a prince of Asgard would notice someone like me? I’m just a commoner, a normal woman”.

“Exactly for that” Loki took (Y/N)’s hands softly, rubbing circles on the back her hands with his thumbs “because I’m exhausted of the women that just wants to know me because I’m the prince of Asgard, that just cares for frivolous things. You are a beautiful, intelligent and kind woman that doesn’t care who I am. Or at least you make me feel normal when we talk, that’s why I like you”.

Although (Y/N) could guess that Prince Loki liked her because of his petition but hear from himself that fact, it was a completely different thing. She felt her cheeks heat up and Loki smiled, cupping her cheek tenderly “may I know the answer to my question, my Lady?”.

(Y/N) smiled and bitted her lip before answer “it would be my highest pleasure to join you in a dinner, your highness”.

“Loki” he whispered.

She smiled brightly and whispered back “Loki”.


	10. White flower - red flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine Loki visiting a flower shop, where you work, just so he could see you. But he’s too shy to ask you out. His everyday visits betray his feelings however, so you ask him out yourself - by sigridlaufeyson

Loki left the palace that day, like every morning, to go to the training grounds. Nerveless, no one knew that before joining his brother and the rest of the warriors, he went to the town where he tried to be unnoticed. For two months, the prince visited a small flower shop that he happened to find one evening he went with his mother to town to pick up some new magic books that would help them with their classes. On their way back to the palace, the queen had seen the flower shop and decided to enter and buy a bouquet of flowers for her bedchamber. There, a lovely and sweet girl called Sigrid had attended them. Loki couldn’t help but notice not just her kind personality but her beauty as well. Maybe it wasn’t the kind of beauty that made people turn heads when she walked on the street but he could appreciated her soft features and bright eyes and smile. Since that day, he went back to the flower shop, sometimes to observe her through the window, others he took the courage to step into the shop.

That day, Loki opened the door and walked silently to the side of the shop while Sigrid attended another man who was buying flowers for his wife. The prince pretended to inspect the flowers of the table but he was looking at her through the beautiful plants. When Sigrid turned her head and met the eyes of Loki, he turned away blushing.

“Your highness, what a pleasure to see you again here” the young lady said with a smile.

Loki turned and smiled a bit to her “good morning lady Sigrid”.

She smiled brightly and approached him but left a few meters between them out of respect “may I help you this morning your flowers?”.

“I don’t want you to distract you of your work”.

“There’s no one more here and one of my obligations is advice my clients about the flowers they might get, depending on the person those flowers are destined for”.

Loki knew already the meaning of the flowers in that aspect, but since he had been visiting the shop, they hadn’t talked that much so he was willing to let her advice him.

“It’s alright my lady, I already know the meaning of the flowers” he kicked himself mentally for that but she just smiled politely “very well then, if you need something, just called me”. With that, Sigrid went back behind the table, arranging a bouquet of flowers while Loki sighed, angry with himself.

Not much later, Loki approached with a single chrysanthemum. Sigrid smiled tying a red ribbon on the stem “who’s the lucky lady?”

“Excuse me?” Loki asked confused.

She looked up at him smiling softly “white flowers means purity of love”.

“You are right my lady, but those are the white orchids, this one is a white chrysanthemum, which means wisdom”.

Sigrid giggled softly and handed him the flower, always looking at his beautiful green eyes “that much is true my highness so that makes me think this flower is for someone who compares to your own intelligence”.

“It’s for my mom”.

“The queen must be really happy with all the flowers you buy for her” she commented sweetly “that’s so kind of you”.

Loki pressed his lips into a small smile while looking down with the flower in his hand. She observed him and bit her lip before asking “my lord, may I so bold to ask, there’s a reason behind all those flowers? I mean, I don’t doubt the love you held for your mother but you’ve been here almost all mornings. Not that I complain, it’s always a pleasure to have your Highness coming to my humble shop”.

He saw his chance in that moment, to tell her that he went to see her, not for the flowers. But the prince, whose great ability with words, was speechless. Sigrid furrowed her brow confused “my prince? Are you alright?”

“Pardon me, my lady, but I must go back to the palace. Thank you”.

Loki turned and left the shop leaving Sigrid thinking about all the times the prince had appeared on her shop. She was almost sure about the purpose about his visits but she didn’t want to rush into her thought. But she had an idea that made her smile.

The following day Loki was determinate to ask Sigrid out but once he was there and she smiled at him, his determination crumbled. Sigrid noticed the blush in the prince cheeks before he stuttered a small ‘good morning’.   
She tried to hide her smile but she couldn’t avoid it. Like all the times, Loki approached with a single flower and she tied the ribbon but when he was going to pay, she refused with a smile “my prince, I won’t accept your money anymore”.

“I don’t understand” said him utterly confused.

“I will consider myself paid if you accept this” she took a single red rose from behind the table and offered it to him. Loki opened his eyes wide and took the flower slowly, not looking at her but at the rose “I… I…” he tried to talk but not a word was said so she giggled and approached him closer than she would normally do.

“I’m sure you know the meaning of that flower”.

“Love and passion, as well as loyalty in your love” Loki said back quickly before swallowing.

“I couldn’t help but notice that your Highness always have a slight blush on his cheeks and sometimes seem nervous when you come here. Though I couldn’t understand it because my prince always seem calmed and controlled in his royal duties, as far as I can tell. Yesterday, with your answer about the white flowers, I knew that though someone is in your heart, that person doesn’t received my flowers and a thought assaulted me”.

“So not just beautiful and kind, you are also a clever girl” admitted him with a smirk.  
Sigrid blushed but giggled “thank you for those compliments my prince. I must know if you accept my gift”.

“Of course I do” replied smiling.

“Then I must ask if your Highness would grant me the honor of coming to the festival in the town tonight”.

Loki couldn’t help but laughed mentally at how brave she was being, asking a prince of Asgard on a date while he had being a coward “it would be my highest pleasure my lovely lady”. He took her hand softly and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles tenderly. Sigrid laughed, making him smiled brightly.

“May I pick you up at the palace?” she asked with a funny face.

He laughed slightly but shook his head, still with her hand on his, looking directly at her eyes without shying away   
“it’s only fair I pick you up once you close the shop after not being brave enough to do what you have”.

“I can’t wait for that time to arrive then”.

Both smiled at each other brightly, happy that Sigrid had taken the courage, happy that Loki had walked into the shop that morning. Looking forward to that evening and, hopefully, many more to come.


	11. I like when you talk in Spanish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine Loki being curious about your country’s language, so you offer to teach him - by marril 96

Finally I arrived home after a tiring day working at the academy where I imparted Spanish classes. Well, it wasn’t my home but it felt like it. When I left my parents’ home and I travelled to the United States where I had a lot of family, I didn’t have luck in finding a job and soon I founded myself without money to keep living in the tiny apartment I was until that moment. I didn’t like to ask for help, but I called my cousin, Pepper Potts, and she took me in. She was living in the Stark Tower and Tony and I got along since the beginning, most likely because we were sarcastic and had many sarcastic battles. Weeks later, I found a job in a small academy, but it was more than enough.

I sighed when the doors of the elevator opened and I walked towards my room. I shared the floor with the Asgardian gods, I liked both of them though they were really different. Thor’s nature was really nice and even soft despite his impressive physique. Loki was quiet but really curious and intelligent, I enjoyed out few conversations. I was looking at my papers when I collided with something, better say someone, and all my papers fell on the floor.

“I’m sorry” I said getting on my knees to pick up my things without looking at him, though by his shoes I knew it was Loki “I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings”.

Loki crouched with a smirk and helped me “don’t worry, you seemed to be in hurry. It’s everything okay?”.

“I just want to have a shower and relax, today my children were a bit rebels”.

“Hard day then”.

“No tienes ni idea” Loki frowned looking at me. Sometimes I let slip my mother language without realizing but it was funny to see the confusion in their faces “I mean, you can’t even imagine”.

“Which is that language you speak? I’ve heard you sometimes. Specially singing in it”.

“Have you head me sing?”.

“You do It when you are pouring yourself a coffee in the mornings and sometimes I heard you from my chambers when you are in yours”.

“Mierda…”.

Loki laughed a bit “I don’t know what you’ve said but it sounds you are not really pleased”.

“No, I’m not” I said with a small shy smile “and to answer your question, it’s Spanish”.

“That language is talked in Hispanic America, Spain, Equatorial Guinea, South of United States and Philippines” he said with confidence.

“Someone is studying, how do you call us, Midgardians?”.

“Since I’m going to live here for a while, I must learn some things” we stood up, Loki giving me back a small book of basic Spanish “maybe I should learn other languages, like yours”.

“Then…” I gave him back the book “you should start with this and I have more books if you want them”.

“That would be great”.

“Follow me then”.

He let me walk past him and followed me to my room. He didn’t step into the room but waited at the doorway, though I saw him analyzing my bedroom. I looked through my books and chose a few for beginners before going back to him “these ones are going to help you and I can lend you more as you learn”.

“I would go faster if I had a good teacher” he said with a smirk.

I felt my cheeks blushing. Loki had the tendency to say those kind of things to me but I wasn’t sure if he was flirting or merely charming and, according to his reputation, he was always charming with ladies. I smirked back.

“Well, maybe you should ask how it should” I titled my head with a full smile “now if you excuse me, I’m going to take a shower”.

I closed the door in his face, hearing him chuckle before his footsteps resounded in the corridor.

Two hours later, after a deserving shower, I went to the little kitchen we had on the floor, which was connected to the living room. I saw Loki reading one of my books, lying on the longest sofa. It was funny to see how two huge gods trying to fit in average furniture, at least Tony had changed their beds for bigger ones. I looked through the fridge to see what I could have for dinner.

“Pollo (chicken)”.

I turned to look at Loki, who smiled at me “pollo in the fridge”.

“Are you already with foods?”.

“Yeap”.

“Then you don’t need a teacher, you are a fast learner”.

“But I would learn better if I practice with someone”.

I took the chicken, put it on a plate and heated it “have you had dinner?”.

“Sí, pescado (fish)”.

“Muy bien (very good)” I said smiling before sitting on an armchair next to the sofa, next to his feet. I ate watching him read. He read fast and I was amazed but how easily he could catch things that my children would spend weeks to learn. When I finished, I got up “¿quieres una manzana?”. Loki looked at me over the book with a frown “man-manzana”.

“A small clue, it’s a fruit”.

“Ah! Apple. Sí, gracias”.

I winked at him and went for two apples while he sat on the sofa, patting the spot next to him for me to sit. And I did so.

We spent an hour going through my books, laughing more than once with some words. At one point my hair fell over half of my face and Loki didn’t hesitated in put my hair behind my ear.

“Pelo” he said with a smile “pelo bonito”.

“Gracias” I said with a smile, looking down at the next lesson.

“Cara bonita” I looked up at him “tú bonita”.

“Bonita is for things”.

“What do you use for people?”.

“Guapa or preciosa”.

“Tú preciosa”.

“Do you really think so?”.

“Sí”.

I laughed and closed or books “it’s late, I think we should go to sleep”.

“Tengo una pregunta” I opened mi eyes opened wide with his perfect pronunciation and the correct use of all the words.

“A-ask me then”.

“Me gustas y quiero tener lo que vosotros decís, una cita (I like you and I want to have, what you call, a date)” said with confidence.

“H-How you speak my language so perfectly? It’s impossible you’ve learnt that fast”.

“Actually I learnt that sentence days ago”.

“Why?” I asked smiling brightly.

“You are an intelligent woman, you already know”.

I pressed my lips trying not to smile and I turned my body to him.

“If you are going to take me on a date, you should learn words like ‘lips and kiss’”.

“I don’t need to learn a language to do this” he cupped my cheek and pressed his lips softly to mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I moved my lips against his, and I felt him smile into the kiss.

When we pulled away I breathed “ya sabía yo que tenías que besar bien (I already knew you were a great kisser)”.

Loki frowned but I laughed shaking my head. He smiled and said “I like when you talk Spanish” before kissing me again. Best class ever.


	12. A little too hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine Loki being locked in a heated room by the enemy. Being a Frost Giant, the immense heat makes him weak, and you have to hurry to break in and get him out before it’s too late - by marril 96

I felt the sweat running down my back and the left side of my face, it felt hot in that place. After following the trail of those who had attacked our palace in Asgard, we arrived there, that huge building at the confines of our world. Our battalion were attacked by surprise when we arrived, they had an infiltrated between us and we didn’t realized until it was too late. Some of our men had died and they had taken Loki with them. I had been friends with both princes since I had memory and I loved both of them. 

After the attack, we decided to split up in two groups to find Loki. I was with Thor, the warrior three and Lady Sif. I was a bit concerned because of the warm weather and I could tell Thor was preoccupied too cause that weather affected Loki more than anyone of us, because he was a Frost Giant. That secret wasn’t meant to leave the circle of the royal family but one day I found Loki in the woods, furious, destroying things with his seidr. He almost hit me with it, but I could bend down in the right time. We weren’t specially close but in that moment I could calm him down and I guess in his fragile state he had to let it out and told me about his secret. Since then we had an unspoken connection.

We arrived to a huge corridor filled with doors so we went in separate ways, one door for each person. A feeling in my gut told me to go to the farther door so I ran towards it and I looked through a small window. It was almost impossible to see anything inside the room cause there was a mist, but I saw him. Loki was chained up to a wall, his skin too pale and his hair stuck to his face. His eyes were closed and he had even trouble breathing. I tried to open the door, in every possible way but I couldn’t. Thor approached me from behind and carefully put me aside before using his hammer to knock the door down. I ran into the room and kneeled in front of Loki, taking his face between my trembling hands “Loki. Loki, it’s me. Please, open your eyes. Show me your eyes Loki”. I heard Thor working on the chains, but I was too preoccupied to make him look at me. The mist was vapor, it was a heated room and Loki was too weak. I felt the tears brimming in my eyes but I blinked them away, it wasn’t the time to get emotional.

“Come on, let’s go!” Thor roared and pushed his brother up, wrapping his arm around his torso, practically dragging him through the room while I ran in front of them, getting rid of the enemies that had arrived and wanted to stop us.

Luckily, the rest of the battalion arrived and they fought for us while Thor and I ran out of the building with an almost dead Loki. Once outside, Thor lied Loki on the floor.

“Brother, can you hear me? Brother” the crowned prince called for him.

“We have to get his temperature down right now, he’s too hot. Get us to his chambers”.

Between the both of us, we could take Loki’s unconscious body and flied thanks to Thor’s hammer, landing in the balcony of Loki’s chambers.

“Thor, please, fill his bathtub with cold water”.

Without questioning me, he left to the bathroom and I dragged Loki as I could to the bedroom to take of his armor. I felt all my body starting to tremble, he was hardly breathing and it terrorized me to lose him. Thor approached me and helped me to leave him in just his pants and tunics.

“Take him to the bathroom, go!”.

Thor took him in his arms and run to the bathroom, dropping him carefully inside the bathtub. I fell on my knees and took Loki’s face in my hands.

“Come on, wake up. Loki, wake up” but the water wasn’t enough cold to help him “keep his head out of the water”. 

Thor did as I said while I put my hands on the water. I closed my eyes to concentrate, to remember what Loki had told me about the seidr. Since the day on the woods he had been teaching me some tricks, one of them how to cold liquid.

Half a minute later I felt the coldness came out of my hand and the water started to drop in temperature.

“His breathing is getting stronger, keep going”.

And I did for a couple of minutes, watching how he started to recover bit by bit. I pushed away my hand from the water and looked up at Thor who had sat at the edge of the bathtub. We stayed observing him for a while, until Loki’s eyes fluttered open. Disoriented, he furrowed his brows looking where he was, until his eyes landed on both of us.   
Thor laughed while I just smiled.

“Welcome back brother, we were starting to worry”.

“What has happened?” Loki sat down properly and looked down at the water “why I am inside the bathtub dressed?”.

“We didn’t have time” I replied, making him look at me “you were too weak, we had to drop your temperature”.

He looked away, breathing in and clenching his jaw. I looked at Thor and rubbed his arm “could you please leave us for a moment? I’d like to talk to him, please”.

“Sure” he answered getting up “I’ll inform father that we are back, if you need anything, call for me”.

I nodded and waited Thor to leave the chambers to sat where he was before and look at Loki “they had you in a heat room Loki, you were dying there and we had to drop your temperature so we brought you here. I used what you taught me to freeze the water”. He didn’t look at me for a few seconds, when he raised his head, I smiled tenderly at him “we were really worried”.

“Has anyone seen me like this?”.

“Just Thor and I, don’t worry”.

Loki sighed and got up on the bathtub, making me get up too and help him get out of him. His clothes were   
drenched, slashing water on the floor, but I didn’t care and grab his sides while he grabbed on my shoulders for support.

“Are you okay? Do you feel dizzy or…?” I asked looking up at his emerald eyes.

“I’m fine” he replied looking straight back at my eyes “thanks to you”.

“No, thanks to Thor and I”.

“It was your idea to give me an iced bath” one of his hands pulled away a strand of my hair behind my ear.

“I care about you Loki, I’ll do whatever is in my power to not let anything hurt you”.

For the first time I saw an emotion in his eyes that I couldn’t pinpoint, but it was warm and made me smile a bit.

“Thank you so much” he said before bringing his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes feeling his cold lips on my skin, tightening my grip on his sides a bit while he did the same on my shoulders.

I knew from that moment that our relationship would be stronger, that we had each other backs no matter what.


	13. The power of touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having the ability to create and manipulate heat/fire. The only drawback is that you can’t touch people because your skin automatically heats up while touching other people’s/animals’ skin. You are a newbie Avenger, still learning to work as a team with people you can’t even touch, and you live in the Stark Tower, along with Loki, who is there in an attempt to make up for what he’s done. The two of you aren’t close due to your shyness and his tendency to keep to himself, and, except for a few “hellos” and “good mornings”, you barely talk.  
> One time you accidentally touch Loki and start apologizing, thinking you’ve hurt him, only to discover nothing happened to him. You demand to know how it’s possible, then remember Thor saying he was adopted and ask him what he is. He refuses to answer at first, but, seeing desperation on your face, he gives in and says he’s a Frost Giant. It turns out he’s the only person you can safely touch because his natural cold neutralizes your heat.  
> This discovery brings you close. You start spending more time together. He allows you to always touch him (hold his hand, have your arm around his shoulder, hug him, etc.) because he can see that you miss physical contact. With time you start falling for him, and finally, despite your doubts that he feels the same, you kiss him, deciding to risk it and hope for the best. You can’t be happier when he reciprocates - by marril96

Anyone could think that having the power of manipulate fire would been awesome, more so when The Avengers ask you to join them and start living in the Stark Tower. A wonderful dream. But not everything was that good for her, not even a little. (Y/N) lived with constant fear, not because she was in danger, but because she was dangerous. Since had the power of fire after an accident when she was 15, she couldn’t get close to anything alive because her skin started to heat up and she could burn them. She had to reveal her secret to The Avengers when they observed how she avoided physical contact at all costs. Bruce Banner was so kind to investigate why it happened and try to find a solution, but so far he couldn’t do anything for her. Instead of giving her the cold shoulder, they were all nice and friendly with her, which made her feel better, but she missed so much physical contact. Well, everyone try to make her feel welcomed except Loki. Not that he had anything against her, but he liked to keep to himself. Loki greeted her when they crossed paths, but that was it.

That morning she was waiting for the elevator to go to the training room when Steve walked past her with a big smile and a ‘good morning’. She greeted back, which made her turn her head and she didn’t see the doors opening in front of her. At the same time, Loki tried to get out of the elevator and she turned to get in. Startled, as a reflex action, she raised her hands that came in contact with the bare biceps of Loki, who was wearing a green t-shirt. As soon as she touched his skin, she pulled away, taking a couple of steps back and with a look of panic in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” she asked with high pitched voice, inspecting his skin but it was perfectly fine. She raised her eyes to his and without a word, Loki walked past her quickly, taking big and fast steps towards his room.

(Y/N) stayed there frozen, looking at her hands, Loki’s marble skin impolite after touching him. Why didn’t he get burnt? Closing her eyes she remembered a conversation with Thor not long ago about Loki, when the god revealed that his brother was adopted. Quickly she turned and walked to Loki’s door, knocking as fast as her hand could.   
Inside the room, Loki doubted, he knew about the “problem” of (Y/N) and what have happened implicated.

“Loki? Loki please, I need to talk to you. It’s really important, please”.

The god of mischief sighed and opened the door.

“I’m fine (Y/N), don’t worry”.

He tried to close the door but (Y/N) put her foot between the door and the door frame “please” she begged in a whisper “you can’t imagine how important this is for me. I beg you”.

Loki licked his lips and let her step into his room. She had never seen it and in another circumstances she would have looked around but in that moment it didn’t matter. They stayed in front of each other, Loki observing her while her eyes focused on his arms again. Slowly she raised her trembling hand and put it softly on his forearm. Nothing happened. Her eyes filled with tears before looking up at him “I can touch you…” said with a small smile “why I can touch you?”.

Loki didn’t say anything, just watched her with his stoic face. (Y/N) took his other forearm and squeezed with desperation “I need to know why I can touch you. I haven’t touch anyone without causing damage for 13 years” a tear ran down her cheek “please…”.

The god sighed and pulled away his arms slowly but took one of her hands, which made her breath to hitch, and dragged her to a big chair he used for reading while he sat on the edge of his bed.

“I’m a frost giant” he simply said.

(Y/N) frowned confused “I’m sorry, I don’t know what that is”.

Loki swallowed before closing his eyes and concentrate. His skin started to change to a deep blue, strange marks appearing too. (Y/N) watched fascinated, opening her eyes wide when he opened his, revealing red instead of his usual emerald color. More decided, she started to follow the marks on his hands and arms. She looked at his eyes that were fixed on her face, and raised her hand to trace the marks on his forehead. He closed his eyes sighing.

“My race is really cold. Usually we burn those who touch us” he explained opening his eyes again.

“Like me” she mumbled surprised.

“My natural cold neutralizes your heat” she nodded understanding it “don’t I scare you?”.

“You are the first person I can touch since my mom many years ago. I couldn’t care less about your looks”.

Loki changed to his normal appearance and offered his hand. She looked at it and took it between hers, smiling big which made him smile a bit too.

***

No one in the Tower could believe when they saw in the following days how the god and the fire girl talked and even sat together most of the time though she didn’t touch him in front of the others. She did touched him when they were by themselves; grazing his arms or hands sometimes, taking his hand when they watched horror films (which both liked because she liked the adrenaline and he liked to laugh at them). Even once (Y/N) touched his face when she pulled away his hair when he was reading and his hair got on his eyes. He didn’t say anything but smiled softly. With time it was him who started the subtle touches, he had realized she missed the physical contact, something completely normal after being 13 years without it.

Loki and (Y/N) were doing tricks with their powers, he with seidr and she with fire, intertwining them to create figures. They had been trying to make a small dragon formed with the seidr who spit the fire of (Y/N) for a while and that day they could make it. When it disappeared, (Y/N) yelled of joy and wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck, giving him a tight hug. He was surprised and couldn’t hug her back cause (Y/N) pulled away embarrassed “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, well I did meant it but I might have been too forward, sorry” said quickly without looking at him. The god smiled and put his arms around her, one around her waist and the other around her shoulders, getting her close to him until they were pressed to each other. She opened her eyes wide, feeling him leaned his chin on her head. Still surprised, she wrapped her arms around his waist and let her head leaned on his chest, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of that hug.

“Thank you” she whispered “thank you so much”.

Loki didn’t answer, just squeezed her between his arms.

***

Their relationship and trust in each other grew every day. Anyone could see it and though at the beginning they didn’t like it but Thor asked them to let them be because he could see the slight change on his brother and couldn’t be happier. Bit by bit the rest got used to the new relationship between the god and the shyest member of The Avengers, even smiling when they discovered the comfort he was for her.

That night both were at the rooftop of the tower, sitting on a blanket, talking about the stars and the differences between them and the ones Loki could see in Asgard. He was still a bit reserved when it came to talk about Asgard and his family but he talked a little bit, which she appreciated a lot.

“Wow, I would love to see it myself” (Y/N) said when he ended to explain another constellation to her.

“I would take you if Odin lets me come back” he mumbled still looking at the sky while she observed his features at the light of the moon. She couldn’t deny that her feelings for him had grown and she didn’t know if he could feel the same though he smiled at her in a different way, not to mention the physical contact.

“I’d rather have you here more time” Loki looked at her “actually I don’t want you to go…”.

“I don’t want to go either”.

(Y/N) bit her lip before leaned in to kiss his lips softly, taking the chance even if it could explode on her face. But she felt Loki’s hands cupping her cheeks. She sighed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer, the kiss getting intense. When they pulled away, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see him looking at her with adoration.

“Do you know I haven’t kissed anyone for 14 years? The only boy I’ve kissed was a crush of high school when I was 14. Just once”.

“Then you might recover the lost time and I’m more than willing to help you with that” he said stroking her cheek with his thumb “and not just with kisses” said with a naughty smirk.

(Y/N) really blushed and giggled nervous, leaning her forehead on his “how lucky I am that the only person I can touch likes me”.

“But I do more than like you (Y/N)” he pulled away his forehead and approached his lips to hers but without kissing her yet “much more” admitted before kissing her once more. A night filled with kisses, a night filled with soft and delicate touches, a life filled with recovering the lost time, together.


	14. Will you be my valentine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Loki is planning to confess his love for you on Valentine’s Day, with orchids and a poem he himself wrote. Someone from the Avengers (who has a problem with Loki being in their team now) catches him in preparation and mocks him, saying “Oh, a monster in love, nice.” This gives Loki a pause as he is reminded of his heritage and his past deeds. He throws away the flowers and the poem, telling himself he is a deluded fool to think you’d ever reciprocate his love. As he is in the middle of throwing it all, you come in and spot him near the trash can. You see the pretty orchids being discarded and it makes you curious. Loki turns around and sees you, and his face goes ashen. He then leaves in a hurry, before you can ask him about the orchids or his sullen mood. Then, on a hunch, you delve into the trash and find his poem for you. It’s a pleasant surprise, for you never thought Loki had any feelings for you beyond friendship. You had kept your own feelings for him secret so far. Wondering why he threw the flowers and poem away, you decide to investigate - by latentthoughts

It was February 13th, the following day would be Valentine’s day and some of the Avengers were planning what to do with their partners while the single ones living in the Stark Tower just didn’t give it a thought. What no one knew was that Loki, the last one recruited to be part of the team, was planning his own thing. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he had fallen in love with one of the members. She didn’t have powers, she was just the best with computers so she was contracted, being a lose second hand to Tony. (Y/N) was friendly, cheerful, passionate about what she did and stood her ground, no one could make her feel inferior to them and Loki loved that. She was kind hearted but with a strong personality. Loki knew she liked romance so he did one of the things he was best about, use words. In a poem to be exact. And he bought orchids, her favorite flowers.

Loki was re-reading the poem with the flowers next to the armchair, in which he was sitting, in the small living room of his floor that he shared with his brother. He didn’t heard someone approaching until that person laughed coldly. Loki looked up to find the Black Widow at the doorway with her arms crossed and staring at him.

“May I do something for you?” he asked annoyed, with false politeness.

“Planning something special for tomorrow?”.

“It’s not your business” he replied looking down at his poem once more.

He heard Black Widow chuckled before commenting “oh, a monster in love, nice” and turned around leaving him there. In another circumstances he wouldn’t have minded that comment but it made him think in what he was. His true origins. The things he had done after the torture and influenced Thanos inflected in him. His breathing speeded up, his hands started to tremble, almost breaking the paper, but he just stood up clearly infuriated. He took the flowers and walked through the tower fast, insulting himself mentally for even thinking a person as pure as (Y/N) could return his feelings. She deserved so much more, a great person, not a monster.

Loki stepped into the main kitchen were a big bin was so he could throw all away, what he didn’t notice was (Y/N) approaching the room. The woman stepped in seeing him throwing something, it seemed a paper, into the bin and then a bouquet of pretty orchids. She couldn’t stop herself from saying “they are too pretty to throw them away”.

Instantly, Loki turned around to see her there. Black sweatpants, a basic white t-shirt and her hair in a messy ponytail. He loved how even without trying she looked ravishing. Loki left the flowers on the kitchen countertop before leaving the kitchen quickly, cursing the gods for playing with him, though, in the other hand, he thought he deserved anything bad after all he had done.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, (Y/N) took the orchids and smiled smelling them. It was strange to see Loki with flowers, more so her favorite ones. Curious, she took the paper from the bin and started to read. The woman didn’t expect to find a poem, a wonderful poem that touched her heart. It was simple, but so well written and beautifully descriptive of the feelings that she couldn’t stop herself from blinking away some tears. Nerveless, those tears fell when she read the last verses where it was her name.

“Oh my goodness…” she whispered.

A lot of questions went through her mind but the main one was, why he was throwing away those beautiful things that revealed his feelings, feelings that were reciprocated.

With the flowers in her hand, she went to Loki’s floor but he didn’t opened the door though she called and begged him to open the door. She even mentioned she had found the poem but didn’t make a comment, if she was going to declare her love, she wanted to do it face to face.

Frustrated, she went to put the flowers in water before they died, and went to look for Thor. Luckily, he was leaving the training room so she approached him running. The god of thunder smiled at her “good evening lady (Y/N)”.

“Hello Thor, may I have a word with you?”.

The man frowned “what is the matter?”.

(Y/N) sighed with a sad face “it’s about Loki”.

“Has he molested you in anyway?”.

“Oh no, no” she quickly said “he has always been a good friend with me and… look, I’ve seen Loki throwing away a bouquet of my favorite flowers and an extraordinary poem that was directed to me”.

“Oh!” a wide smile appeared in Thor’s face “so he had the guts to do declare finally. Wait, a moment, throwing them away? That doesn’t make sense…”.

“Do you have idea of what could have made Loki do so?”.

“I’m afraid I can’t think of anything right now… Do you want me to talk with him?”.

“No, no, no, let me fix this…”.

Thor observed her with a small smile “you return the feelings?”.

(Y/N)’s cheeks turned red and she swallowed before nodding shyly “Loki…”.

“What has he done now?”.

Both of them looked at Natasha, who wanted to use the training room.

“Oh nothing” (Y/N) replied with a smile “I was just asking Thor if Loki is okay because he was a bit… Off before”.

“Have you seen him with the flowers too?” asked Natasha with a smirk “I don’t know what he’s playing at, I don’t think he’s capable of loving”

“Pardon me lady Natasha, but my brother is very capable of doing so”.

“After all he did you think he can feel anything for another human being? He’s a monster. Thor, you even say his race were monsters”.

(Y/N) titled her head frowning “have you said that to him?”.

Natasha looked at her without saying anything but the woman understood that silence as an affirmative answer “how dare you…” (Y/N) muttered taking two steps towards the agent, but she didn’t do anything, she turned and ran towards Loki’s room. The door was still closed but she knocked praying he was listening “Loki, I need to tell you something important and I would like to tell you face to face… I know what you are thinking, I know that you must be putting yourself down but let me tell you something, your ability to love is not limited by your origins or by what you’ve done, and definitely both of them can’t stop me to feel the way I do about you”.

The woman licked her lips nervous, hearing shortly after how Loki opened the door and his sad face appeared “the way you feel…?”.

“Loki” she said with a smile, taking his hands “will you be my Valentine tomorrow?”.

He laughed caressing the back of her hands while looking down but without saying anything.

“Ey” (Y/N) talked again “the flowers were beautiful and your poem was absolutely wonderful, thank you so much”.

“In my mind you would have told me those thing but in a different picture”.

(Y/N) laughed and pulled away the hair from his face, making him look up at her with his beautiful emerald eyes   
“come with me”. Leading him through the tower, passing in front of Thor who smiled happily. They stopped in front of a large window from which you could see a precious view of Central Park.

“What are we doing here?” the man asked confused.

“Here was the moment I fell in love with you” she said. Loki looked at her surprised but she didn’t look at him and kept talking “it was after the fourth monthly test they did to measure your capacity of helping here… You were upset after hearing again what you had done to this planet and I came here to talk to you”.

“Yes, I remember. The first proper meaningful conversation we shared”.

“And I knew what you did, but I also knew what you had to suffered before that” she turned to him, still holding his hand “it didn’t stop me to fall for you. Which Natasha has told you is not true. Your past and your origins don’t define you now. You are not a monster”.

Loki pressed his lips together and pulled her in for a hug, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. (Y/N) stroked his back. After a minute or so, he pulled away but cupped her face and leaned his forehead on hers “that’s why I love you, I think you are the only one who understands me. That really see me”.

(Y/N) sighed and kissed his forehead “you still have to answer my question” Loki furrowed his brow “will you be my Valentine tomorrow?”.

“If you have me” replied softly hugging her waist while she put her arms around his neck.

“What a romantic you are with your mannerisms and your words”.

“You don’t have idea, though” he approached his lips to her ear “I have more qualities for which I’m called Silver Tongue”.

(Y/N) bit her lower lip and replied lowly “if you do it right tomorrow I might find those other qualitites”.

Loki smirked “you have mischief in you darling”.

“You don’t have idea”.

Both laughed, happily, looking forward to the next day, showing the Black Widow that the “monster” could love and be loved in return.


	15. Sweet dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine that you have an ability to choose, what you dream of as well as control, what other people dream of. You work in the Avengers tower and so far yo have kept your ability a secret.  
> When Loki is brought to the tower to carry out his punishment, you start noticing that he has severe nightmares and you feel sorry for him. So you sneak into his bedroom every night, when he’s asleep and change his nightmares into beautiful, peaceful dreams - by sigridlaufeyson

Opening her eyes to a new day, she smiled thinking in the sweet dream she had that night, a memory of her childhood with her siblings and cousins in little trip to a lake. While (Y/N) was preparing for the day, she couldn’t stop thinking how blessed she was to have the ability to control dreams, more like an ability (Y/N) liked to think it was a blessing gift. But she had to be really careful about it, because people tended to ask her to change their dreams, like some supposed friends in school when she was a child. That’s why (Y/N) didn’t said anything to her superiors in the Stark’s tower. She lived happily working as a negotiator for Mr. Stark, though her direct superior was Miss Potts, without having anyone asking her about her ability.

When (Y/N) was walking hours later through the corridors to go to Miss Potts office, she walked pass the Asgardian gods. She remembered well the day Loki was brought to the tower and all the stir it had raised, but as far as she could tell, the destructor of New York was trying not to cause any trouble. (Y/N) nodded to Thor and Loki, the first one nodding back as a salute while Loki didn’t even seem to realize the gesture of the woman. (Y/N) couldn’t help but analyzing his tired face, really paled and with dark circles under his emerald eyes. But she couldn’t stop to talk and kept her walking.

That night (Y/N) went to the elevator to go to the floor where she lived in the tower but she stopped seeing Loki leaning on a wall trembling a bit and with his head down. Unsure of what to do, she finally approached him because there wasn’t anyone else near “excuse me…” Loki looked up at her “are you okay? Can I do something for you?”.

The God stared at her before pulling away of the wall and sighed, without saying a word he walked away leaving (Y/N) there awkwardly. She stayed there for a few moments, looking at the direction where Loki had gone to, debating if she should go and check on him or go to her own room. Being logical, the woman decided to not get herself in the God’s business and she went to the elevator, but she thought about what could trouble him until she felt asleep.

The following day, Ms. Potts and (Y/N) were going to meet with Stark but decided to stop by the kitchen to take some fruit. There were the Asgard gods, Thor speaking softly at Loki who didn’t seem interested in what his brother could say. When Thor saw the ladies, he smiled widely and stood up to greet them. (Y/N) smiled back politely since Thor started to talk to Pepper. Instead, (Y/N) looked at Loki who looked worse than the day before. Taking a deep breath, she approached the quiet god thought she didn’t dare to sit next to him. Loki and she had never exchange any word and, though he wasn’t creating any trouble, (Y/N) hadn’t forgotten about New York.

“I don’t mean to intrude but you don’t seem well, maybe you should go to see a doctor” Loki’s emerald eyes raised to her, making her swallow.

“I’m fine” he said coolly, making her press her lips into a thin line and looked down.

“He is not” Thor reached (Y/N) side, crossing his arms and looking at Loki “he barely sleeps although I tell him he must rest”.

“I’m perfectly fine” Loki stood up looking at the blond man “and it’s not of your business what I do at night”. Without another glance at (Y/N), he left the room quickly.

Thor sighed and turned to the woman with an apologetic smile “I’m sorry for my brother, he has never been really cheerful, but he’s in the worst mood and I’m sure it’s because he doesn’t rest”.

“Then he might go to the doctor as (Y/N) has suggested” Pepper said putting her hand on the other woman’s shoulder “we have to go”.

Both said their goodbyes to Thor and went to meet Tony but once again (Y/N) kept thinking about Loki’s situation, more intrigued than never.

That night the woman went up to the floor where the gods lived. She knew she could get in trouble but her curiosity, and concern although she didn’t want to admit it, got the best of her and there she was, walking through the shadows of the corridors. (Y/N) wasn’t sure which door directed to Loki’s bedroom but she didn’t have to wait too much because she could hear loud snores from one and whimpering from the other.

Taking a deep breath, the woman opened there door of the whimpering sound quietly. She walked slowly towards the bed where Loki was trashing between the sheets, sweat shining in his face that was contorted in a pained gesture. (Y/N) sighed softly and closed her eyes to concentrate, entering in his mind and seeing what he was dreaming of. She had never imagined something as horrible as the nightmare Loki was suffering. She couldn’t understand most of the things she saw but the pain and the fear were the things that made her open her eyes and had to cover her mouth with her hands to muffled her sobs.

Once she calmed down, (Y/N) swallowed and closed her eyes again, using her power to change the horrors of Loki’s dreams. When she could changed them, she opened her eyes and saw how Loki’s face change into a peaceful one. 

She stayed there for a bit to make sure he kept dreaming nice things so he could rest properly.

In the following nights, (Y/N) kept sneaking into Loki’s bedroom to turn his nightmares into nice dreams. Not long after, everyone could see the improvement in Loki’s mood and, specially, the improvement in his aspect because at last he was well rested. But, even though he was better, (Y/N) didn’t want him to have those nightmares again so she kept visiting him at night.

That night she stepped into Loki’s bedroom and saw he was sleeping calmly, the woman thought it was wonderful to see him sleeping peacefully. Nevertheless, as a curious as she was, (Y/N) closed her eyes to see what the god was dreaming about without her help. She didn’t expect to see herself laughing with Thor before looking at Loki and smiling softly. (Y/N) opened her eyes surprised, disconcerted, before gasping soundly because she found brilliant emerald eyes looking right at her.

“Oh my! I-I… Um…” she was speechless, she didn’t know what to say at all.

Loki didn’t move, he didn’t even blink, making her squirm under his look. Finally he licked his lips before saying softly two single words “thank you”.

And (Y/N) understood that he knew what she had been doing all along, that he didn’t care about her sneaking into his room, and that he didn’t even care about her knowing his deepest fears. He just was thankful of her caring. The woman smiled softly and titled her head looking at him “sweet dreams Loki”.

They stared for a few more seconds before (Y/N) turned and walked to the door, opening it and turning her head to look at Loki once more. He nodded at her and closed his eyes sighing, falling into a serenely dream again while (Y/N) closed the door quietly behind her, a huge smile painted on her face.


	16. Little one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Loki, as a father a long day dealing with the issues of the realm, coming back to his rooms to see his wife and daughter curled up in his bed. Though he is weary and annoyed, two minutes of watching his sleeping daughter curled up to the woman who loved him enough to save him, before turning around to curl into him when he lays beside him, is enough to dissolve all his woes - wolfpawn

Being the King’s adviser was never easy, but much less when there was a severe drought and many peasants were suffering from hunger, there was a foreign realm threatening to break their peace treaty and some nobles were being, literally, a pain in the ass with lands issues. That night Loki walked through the corridors with a deep scowl on his face, wishing just to sleep so the day would end already. Any person who crossed paths with him would step aside, a bit afraid of suffering Loki’s rage.

He opened the door of his chambers almost growing, the annoying voices of all the people he had heard that day were replaying in his head, and he let the door close in a forceful manner. He didn’t care how it sounded, at least until he stepped into the bedroom to find his wife and daughter sleeping in the master bed. 

The prince had been married to that kind, lovely and beautiful woman for 6 years and they had been blessed with the little one two years ago. Loki had never seen himself as a father, mostly because he thought he wouldn’t be a good one since Odin hadn’t been the best. At the beginning, he was really scared to even hold his daughter but all the fears and worried disappeared when his daughter smiled at him or called him ‘dada’. And in that moment the two most important women in his life (along with his mother), calmed him.

Loki stared at how both breathed slowly, rhythmically, how his daughter had his mother’s green nightgown tight-fisted in her little hand and her little mouth was half-opened. A small smile appeared on his lips and he sighed thinking that, although he could be really tired and annoyed, those two persons would always be able to make him smile.

After changing into his sleeping pants, Loki pulled back the bed sheets carefully not to disturb his wife and daughter and slipped in the bed. He kept looking at them and extended his arm to caress his wife hair, making her stir but not waking her. Suddenly his daughter turned her head to him and blinked a few times.

“Dadda?” she said with heavy sleepy voice, which made him smile wide.

“Hello, my dear one” he whispered and caressed her cheek with his finger “go back to sleep, my love”.

The small kid smiled at his father and released her mother nightgown to roll slowly to her father, making grabby hands at him. Loki chuckled and took her between his arms, the little one curling into him and closing her eyes to fall asleep almost immediately. The prince smiled at his little angel and kissed her head softly, stroking her back with his big hand. Loki closed his eyes with a small smile but opened his eyes again when he felt soft touch on his forehead. He found his wife face smiling at him brightly “she’s such a dadda’s girl”.

“And I love it” he whispered back making both laugh softly. Loki stared at his wife and sighed before saying   
“I love you two so much”.

“And we you, my prince”.

They smiled at each other and Loki’s wife kissed his lips before the both of them fell asleep with their pride and joy sleeping peacefully between them, her hands against his father’s warm chest.


	17. The Golden River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine you and Loki have been friends since you two were kids. You always go visit Asgard twice a month for work, and catch up with Loki when your free. One night you can’t sleep so you go out to the balcony to look over Asgard and the garden underneath. You get to close to the rail and you feel a pair of strong arms pull you back. When you turn around you see Loki in tears, he tells you that suicide isn’t the answer. He tells you how much he cares and loves you, in the end when you finally have a chance to speak you tell Loki that you weren’t going to to kill yourself, you just couldn’t sleep. Loki then thinks he’s stupid for assuming the worst and is embarrassed for telling you how he feels. To his surprise you pull him in for a kiss and tell him you feel the same way - by angelica101525

Asgard had the most comfortable sheets, pillows and cushions, the weather was always nice, not too hot and not too cold, so (Y/N) didn’t know why she couldn’t fell asleep. Sighing, she sit up on the bed and look around the huge room. (Y/N) couldn’t complain about the rooms she had the opportunity to sleep in every time she visited Asgard. The King and Queen were always generous with their guests and though she was there for work, she suspected that she had such a nice room because of her bond with Prince Loki. (Y/N) and Loki shared a deep friendship since they were really little; they both were curious, loved books and she always liked when Loki played pranks on others. (Y/N) loved Loki, and not just like a friend, but she wasn’t brave enough to confess her feelings because she was really afraid of rejection and losing Loki. She would rather have him as a friend than not having him at all.

(Y/N) finally got up from the bed, deciding to have fresh air in the balcony. Besides, the views of Asgard were spectacular, not matter if it was day or night. With a small smile, she went to the balcony and breathed deeply with her eyes closed before looking in front of her. She could see the town, the Bifrost and even part of the forest, but what she loved the most was a small river that was just next to the castle, actually, it was just under her balcony.   
The gold bright from the castle reflected on the water, it was almost magical, that’s why she grabbed the railing tightly before bending over it. (Y/N) had spent just a few seconds contemplating the golden water when something, or better say someone, pulled her back, and she collided with a warm and strong body. (Y/N) put her hands on the strong arms that were around her waist, knowing immediately that those arms were Loki’s. Confused, she turned around in his arms to find his face contorted into a worried and anguished grimace.   
But what hit her hard, was his eyes filled with tears.

“Lo-Loki…?” she asked perplexed.

“Why were you going to do that?” he asked in a whisper. (Y/N) frowned even more confused and put her hands over his chest, feeling his erratic heartbeat “I don’t know why you have even thought about doing something like that… You should have told me you felt this way and not trying to end your life”.

(Y/N) opened her eyes wide surprised and tried to tell him that wasn’t what she wanted to do but she didn’t have a chance because Loki kept talking, the tears running freely down his cheeks and his hands clutching the back of her nightgown in fists.

“You are really kind, you are incredibly intelligent, you are generous and funny and, and wonderful above all” he said almost breathless “I don’t think there are words that can describe how amazing you are, darling. Whatever it is, I can help you, I am here for anything you need (Y/N), because I care a lot about you” he caressed her cheek with a tenderness that she had never experienced. Loki took a deep breath and took her face between his hands softly, looking at her eyes with such an intensity that she was astonished   
“I love you, (Y/N)”.

She stared at him paralyzed, she couldn’t process Loki’s confession, she couldn’t believe he felt that way towards her. Because of her silence, the prince thought he had scared her so he pulled away shaking his head mumbling “I-I’m so sorry, I… Forgive me”.

(Y/N) licked her lips and stepped towards him, taking his shirt in her hands and standing on her tiptoes to reach his lips. She pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck once she could reach him comfortably. Loki, surprised by her action after thinking he had messed up, didn’t react right away until he wrapped his arms around her waist again, pressing her against his body.

When they pulled away she smiled brightly at him saying “I love you too, Loki”. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling as big as her. “And I wasn’t going to jump” (Y/N) said playing with his hair “I just wanted to see the river”.

Loki couldn’t help but chuckle because of the confusion, though he felt really relieved that he was wrong. She smiled cupped his cheek with a smile, caressing his cheekbone “I promise that if something ever bothers me I will tell you”.

“You must, because your happiness is my priority”.

(Y/N) giggled and kissed him again, feeling Loki’s lips smiling against hers.


	18. Slippery Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Loki scaring you as you walk out of the shower, causing your towel to fall - by thefloridianprincess

Loki stepped into his apartment after having a hard morning of meetings, he just wanted to relax for a while and have a nice lunch with his partner if she came back in time before he had to go back to meet with the Avengers and workers of SHIELD. He took off his shoes while sitting on his bed, wondering where his lovely girlfriend would be since she had to supervise a project of her work. He smiled thinking in her, he couldn’t believe how she put up with him when they met (he wasn’t the nicest), how she still bear with him and his moody temperament or constant pranks, and specially how she loved him above all.

Loki was so into his thoughts that he didn’t realize someone was in the bathroom until he heard a melody. For a moment, Loki frowned and looked at turned his body to the door of the bathroom that was on the side of the bedroom. Instantly he recognized the voice of his girlfriend, she was singing happily while showering. It was a habit of her and he loved it because she wasn’t a really good singer but she sounded so carefree and cheerful it was a delight. He approached the door barefoot and listened to her a bit before hearing she turned off the shower. In that little moment in which his girl was getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her body, he had to options: going back to their bedroom or… He smiled with mischief. Loki knew she would go their room so he went to the other side of the door and leaned on the wall to wait for her. As he predicted, she opened the door and turned to the corridor that directed to their bedroom and he jumped behind her to make more noise while yelling “aaagh”.

The woman screamed scared jumping a bit and turning to look at Loki. In the process, the towel she wore fell on the floor. Loki, who was laughing, stopped abruptly to look her up and down.

“LOKI!” she yelled angry not realizing how he was looking at her “I hate you sometimes, you are an idiot” she scoffed starting to lean down to pick up the towel but Loki stopped her grabbing her wrist. Quickly he picked her up and she, by inertia, wrapped her legs around his waist while putting her arms around his shoulders. He spread his hands over her naked back and smiled seductively.

“What do you think you are doing?” she asked squinting her eyes at him.

“I wasn’t planning on this” he pressed her tightly against him, feeling her breast against his chest “but I think my little prank has gone reaaally well”.

“And why do you think it has gone well? I’m angry and I’m cold”.

“Well, I think I might know how to fix that”.

“Really?” she asked trying not to smile but for her it was difficult to be angry with him when he was looking at her with that mischief in his eyes and playful smile.

Loki raised his eyebrows seductively, which made her laugh, and he kissed her passionately before walking fast to their bedroom. He lay her down on the bed where he surely made up for the prank and she decided she wouldn’t mind him to do it more times.


	19. New language, new feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine you are mute, and Loki comes to Avengers tower for the first time. Loki asks you a question and you answer through sign language. Loki looks at you crazy and thinks your making fun of him, he starts yelling saying that you should respect him since he’s a god and prince. Thor comes in and tells him your mute and explains what it means. Loki then takes in interest in you because he thinks you are beautiful and are interesting. He then even tries to learn the language, just so he can be like you and make you feel like your not alone. Though there are times when he says some different words by mistake, and when he see’s you blush he knows he said something wrong - by angelica101525

Loki didn’t really like the idea of being around the Avengers but the punishment could be worse. Living in the Avengers tower was everything but enjoyable, he knew they watched him all the time and he was treated as a dumb with the technology when actually he didn’t need any explanation. Although he got a bit of happiness when people who worked with the Avengers moved away of his way.

That morning Loki stepped into the weapons room as a request of Thor who told him there were new daggers for him. In the room there was a woman he hadn’t ever seen, working with some guns. The woman turned when she heard someone and smiled lightly at the visitor while Loki nodded as a greeting.

“Morning, I’m here for my new daggers, what are the improvements?” he asked once he was in front of the woman.

She fixed her eyes on his lips and smiled before starting to move her handas quickly and excitedly but that made Loki frown and ask with icy cold voice “what are you doing?”

The woman stopped a bit afraid by the change of demeanor in Loki’s mood but started to move her hands again to explain again, which infuriated Loki even more. He took a big step towards her, towering her with rage in his face “HOW DO YOU DARE?!”. The woman flinched and took two steps backwards to try and make room between them.

“Do you know who I am, you stupid mortal?” Loki asked almost in a whisper, which scared her even more “I am Loki prince of Asgard and a god, and you dare to mock me? YOU DARE TO MAKE FUN OF ME?!”. She swallowed pressing her lips into a thin line, her hands trembling at her sides.

“SPEAK NOW WOMAN!” Loki yelled again making her jump frightened.

“LOKI STOP!”.

Loki and the woman looked at the door to see Thor walking towards them quickly “she can’t speak, she’s mute” the god of thunder explained while standing next to the woman and putting his arm around her shoulders “(Y/N) speaks sign language, she uses her hands to communicate”.

The dark prince looked at (Y/N) who were looking down still a bit scared. Thor sighed and talked again “she was explaining to you what she has incorporated to your daggers”.

Loki nodded and stared at the woman until she looked up and their eyes met, the man licked his lips before speaking “accept my apologies, (Y/N), I didn’t know about your condition or the existence of that language”.

(Y/N) nodded and made the signs of ‘apologies accepted’. Thor smiled and proceeded to translate what he could about what (Y/N) explained to both of them about their weapons. But Loki paid more attention to the movements of (Y/N)’s hands than to Thor’s words.

The following days Loki visited the weapons room to train even though the tower had specific rooms to do so, just because he liked to observe (Y/N) working. She had conceded him to train there even though she was would be working. Sometimes Loki approached her with suggestions or petitions for changes. (Y/N) also showed him other weapons he could work with, he would stick with his daggers but appreciated her propositions. He even cherished those moments.

At the beginning of his visits to the weapons room she seemed guarded, reserved, which was understandable after their first encounter, but then she stared to feel more comfortable around him, smiling when he stepped into the room and even laughing silently when he sometimes messed up in his training. Loki thought she looked cute, no, beautiful when her eyes twinkled and her lips stretched in a sincere smile. And he liked even more when she was concentrated in her work with weapons, Loki liked how badass and even sexy she was when she tried out new weapons.

But what he liked the most about her was when (Y/N) would use her hands to speak, it was fascinating. Nerveless, Loki realized that sometimes (Y/N) seemed sad, especially when someone wouldn’t understand what she was trying to say with signs. That’s why he decided to learn her language and made her feel less alone. It wasn’t easy but he didn’t care, she was worth the effort.

(Y/N) was working with some lasers when Loki appeared, greeting her with a wave. She smiled and greeted him the same way but looked at him curiously when the dark prince stood in front of her and started to move his hands carefully ‘I hope I’m doing this alright. I wanted to tell you that I think you are really great’.

(Y/N) smiled brightly, which made Loki smiled a bit too, before answering ‘you did fine, and thank you so much for your kind words’.

‘I know what it’s like to feel alone and out of place but you don’t have to feel that way. I would like to know you better’ Loki signed slowly with concentration.

She chuckled and looking down before replaying ‘I would like that very much’.

Loki smiled at her ‘great but I can’t go outside of the tower’.

(Y/N) shook her head ‘we can watch some movies here’.

He nodded ‘I can’t wait to watch your bed with you’.

The woman blushed raising her eyebrows a bit and Loki stopped his movements thinking of what he had signed “that wasn’t right”. (Y/N) read his lips and made her silent laugh ‘it’s alright, I got it’.

Loki chuckled and nodded ‘maybe you can help me to be better’.

(Y/N) nodded and winked at him, both of them smiling at the perspective of spending time


	20. I can feel your pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you’re an Avenger and one of your powers is that you have super-empathy: when you touch someone for the first time, you can feel all their emotions and what they’ve been through all their life. So the first time you touch Loki, you end up crying for days and Loki tries to assure you he’s fine now - by voca-princess

When anyone thought about The Avengers, a group of strong people came to their mind, but ‘strength’ was not my quality. At least not physical strength. My forte, my power, resided in the mind. You see, I had super-empathy, which means I could feel the emotions of others. Not the just the present ones but deep traumas of their lives too, so SHIELD used me in interviews mostly. I tried to avoid physical contact with The Avengers, because I didn’t want to invade their privacy like that, though sometimes was inevitable.

After the attack of New York, I was mentally drained having touched too many terrified people when we helped civilians to recover. SHIELD let me take a bit of time to recover myself and Mr. Stark let me stay his tower where I had all the commodities I could think of. While I was there I tried to just mind my own business which was what I needed but I was a really social person by nature so I found myself in the living room with The Avengers more than once. The Avengers and the new member of the crew, none other than Loki. I was a bit nervous around Loki at the beginning but with time I got used to him. We didn’t talk that much, just polite greetings or short questions. Sometimes we spent time together reading in silence in the library of the tower but that was it.

That night I was waiting in front of the elevator’s door, a book in my hands, to go back to my room. I was so engrossed in my lecture than I didn’t realize someone was getting out of the elevator at the same time I was trying to step into it. The book fell from my hands and I took the person’s arms not to fall to the ground. Bad move. My hands rolled to the back of my head, images going through my mind at full speed. All my muscles contracted at the same time and I was aware that the person had taken me in their arms because I was like a rag dog in that moment. So much sorrow, so much melancholy, burning fury, destroying pain… But also confusion, loneliness… I had never felt such strong and heartbreaking emotions.

I opened my eyes to find emerald ones looking at me with shamed and concerned. Loki knew my powers, he knew I had seen it all.

Immediately my eyes filled with tears and I started to sob, and soon I was screaming, unable to control what I had felt, what was ripping my soul. Loki crushed me against his chest to muffle my screams but someone heard me, Thor. He didn’t accuse his brother, he just looked at me and, since I had touched Thor previously, he just took me in his arms and looked at Loki once before taking me to my room. There he laid me on my bed and gave me water when I had calmed down.

-I don’t know how he can live with all of that inside…

-What have you seen?- Thor asked worried.

I looked up at him and swallowed, my throat hurt a lot.

-You, Asgard, a man named Odin… And darkness, and fire, and blood…- tears rolled down my cheeks and I had to cover my mouth with my hands so I wouldn’t start screaming again.

Thor pressed his lips together and, softly, put his hand on my shoulder, comforting me somehow until I fell asleep because I was exhausted.

The following day Tony Stark and Steve Rogers came to my room to talk, but they didn’t have much success because I couldn’t speak. Not after all I had seen.

Loki had always felt out of place, unloved by his father, jealous of his brother, betrayed and confused, and the pain that was inflicted upon him after he had fell through the black hole was something indescribable. And I couldn’t stop crying, it was the only way to let it all out.

I didn’t really feel like to leave my room but had to eventually. The Avengers tried to look pass my tears when I started to cry out of my room, but I knew I made them uncomfortable because they didn’t know how to console me.

It was the fifth day since my fatal encounter with Loki and I decided to go to the library and try to read to keep my mind occupied. I sat in my armchair with a book but I just couldn’t concentrate. The door was opened and I looked up, facing Loki for the first time since that night. I started to breath faster, my heart was hammering in my chest and I felt a tight lump in my throat. Involuntary my tears welled up once again and Loki walked to me with decision in his steps, crouching in front of me to be eye to eye.

-Calm down- he commanded with soft deep voice.

-I still can feel your pain- I whispered because my throat didn’t let me speak louder.

-And I’m really sorry about that- he said with honesty -but I’m fine now. I’m not in the best terms with Odin or my brother but I’m working on it. And SHIELD has been helping me with healing of what happened to me with…

We both knew he was talking about that purple creature whose name I definitely didn’t want to know. Loki sighed and tried to smile at me.

-I’m much better now, I promise.

I nodded, wiping out my tears and he pressed his lips together before standing up again.

-I apologize again.

I took a deep breath and I stood up from my armchair before wrapping my arms around his waist, pressing my cheek against his chest.

-And I’m really sorry for all you’ve gone through.

Loki stood frozen in my arms for a whole minute, making hat hug awkward but he finally hugged me back slowly. His arms almost engulfed me completely and I felt his chin on the top of my head. He didn’t say anything but I think that I was the first person who told him, with honestly, that was sorry for all that had happened to him. We stayed like that for a while, not caring about anything else but the comfort of someone who could understand, and in that moment I vowed to myself that I would support him and assure him that I was there for him. And I think I’ve been doing a good job.


	21. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Loki and you are in a secret relationship but unfortunately he has to marry Sigyn because Odin arranged it for the sake and the safety of the nine realms.  
> You both loved each other so dearly that you decided to run away and start a new life in Midgard. Loki cast a spell so you both could be safe from Heimdall’s eyes. A few month after you live in an apartment in New York, Loki is getting sick. Really, really sick. You went to a hospital to check what’s wrong but unfortunately the doctor doesn’t know about his disease and is not hopeful that Loki can survive longer than a month.  
> Loki take the situation surprisingly relaxed. He made his peace with it and just wanted to die in your arms. But of course you can’t let him die, so one day after Loki is getting worse, his spell who should protect you both are weaken and you decide to bring him back to Asgard even that means you will lose Loki forever. But his life means more to you than anything. You write a letter in which you explained your decision and that you will love him forever. Heimdall brought you back to Asgard and the guards take Loki immediately to the healers. In front of the healers room you met Sigyn and give her the letter you wrote for Loki and disappeared from his life. A few months later you get an invitation to Loki’s wedding. After you join the ceremony and people are starting to celebrate you want to talk to Loki but as you looked in his eyes he is not the person you knows before. He looks broken and you recognize that he is very, very drunk.  
> He screams at you that he doesn’t want you here and that he is so disappointed that you left him because of his sickness. Surprised by his word you ask him about the letter. In that moment Sigyn appeared and telling you with a smirk that she never gave Loki the letter instead she burned it to ash - by melaniemidgard

What is one person able to do for those who loves? Loki gave up his position, his family, his life, for me. For us to have a chance. And we had been SO happy in Midgard… We could live our love without a care and our future seemed so bright. But then Loki fell ill. We went to the doctors and did many tests but they didn’t know what was happening to him, what was taking his life away.

He accepted it, just like that, but I couldn’t lose him after all he had done for me. Since there wasn’t a solution for him in Midgard, I had to look for a solution in another place, the one we ran away from. I knew what it would mean for us to go back to Asgard, but his life was the most important thing. More than us together.

I looked at Loki’s sleeping figure. He was pale, more than usual, his skin glistered with sweat and there were dark circles under his eyes. I took his cold hand in mine and kissed his fingers before sighing and going to the desk in our bedroom. I opened the drawer and pulled out a letter, the most difficult but meanful letter I had ever written in my life where I explained to Loki why I had done what I was going to do, and what he meant to me: I would love him forever, no matter what happened to us or the time that could pass. I kept the letter into the pocket of my skirt and went back to Loki’s side. I kissed his lips softly and whispered:

“Forgive me, my love. But I won’t let you die, I can’t. You have so much to live, so much to show the universe… I love you” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening my eyes and looking at the ceiling of which had been my home “Heimdall! Now you can see us, take us back!”.

Just a few seconds later, I took Loki’s hand before feeling the almost forgotten pull of the Bifrost. After the blurring colors and dizziness, we were back to Asgard. Guards were waiting for us but their positions weren’t one of a threat at all and that calmed me. I looked at Heimdall whose golden eyes were directed at my hand still taking Loki’s before speaking up:

“Take the prince to the healers right now”.

The guards obeyed Heimdall instantly and took Loki’s body gently before racing to the palace. I stood up from the floor and looked at Heimdall who smiled sadly at me.

“You’ve done the right thing”.

“Yeah” I agreed with tears in my eyes “but at what cost?”.

The man sighed.

“The King and the Queen will let you live in Asgard without punishment but you won’t be able to be with the prince” I nodded letting the tears fall freely “however, I’m sure they will understand if you go now to care about his health after all”.

I wiped out the tears before smiling slightly at the kindness of Heimdall. The palace seemed really far away but I didn’t care, I started running as fast as I could.

I hadn’t realized that I had missed Asgard until that moment while I was running through the streets. When I reached the palace, all those lovely moments I had shared with Loki there hit me like a truck but I kept running until I reached the healers’ ward. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the King and Queen, prince Thor and her. The royal family seemed angry but mostly concerned, they nodded at my direction and looked away. But she kept staring at me. She, Sigyn. The one that was supposed to marry the love of my life because Odin had said so. I hadn’t confronted Sigyn, ever, and I wouldn’t have done so if it was in my hand but there we were, and she approached me with a stoic face. I swallowed nervous and took a few steps towards her.

“Hello, lady Sigyn”.

“Lady (Y/N)”.

I took a deep breath “I understand what your feelings towards me must be, but I ask you, from a woman to another, to understand why we did what we did, I’m sure you would have done the same in my position”.

Suddenly she smiled silightly “I do understand, and I have to thank you for bringing him back. You could have just spend the rest of his time together in your secret place, but with this action you have demonstrated how much he means to you even though you are going to lose him”.

I nodded feeling the tears reappearing in my eyes and a huge lump on my throat that I had to swallow “I would never let him die if it’s my power. He’s the most important thing to me, even above our relationship”.

Sigyn pressed her lips together. In that moment a healer left the room in which Loki was to inform us that he was stable and would be okay in a few days. The relief invaded my body and my heart but the joy of knowing he was going to be fine was short lived because the King looked at me and approached Lady Sigyn and me. I bowed out of respect and looked down afraid.

“My son and Lady Sigyn will get married once he’s full recovered and has fixed up all the thinsg he left here” I nodded. 

“My wife has been so kind to ask no punishment for you,” I took the chance to look at the Queen who looked at me with sadness before looking down again “that’s why you are allowed to be an Asgardian citizen again but you won’t pursue   
Loki’s affections ever again. Do I make myself clear?”.

“Of course, your majesty” I answered as loud as I could.

Odin went back to his wife’s side and I tried to control my uneven breathing and my trembling hands. I looked up at Sigyn again, without caring that she could see my tears, my turmoil, I didn’t care anyone could see how it was destroying me the fact that I had to let Loki go. I took the letter I still had in my skirt’s pocket and offered to her.

“I know I’m in no position to ask you for anything” I whispered “but please, I beg you, give this to him… Please”.

Sigyn looked at the letter and took it softly “I will”.

I felt a sob raising up my throat so I could just nod because I was sure I opened my mouth I would fully cry. I looked at the closed doors of Loki’s room for a few seconds before turning around and leave. I looked down all time, even when I was out of the palace. I kept my teeth clenched and I didn’t cry, I didn’t let myself cry until I was alone in the familiar countryside where Loki and I spent so much time together: reading, riding horses, doing picnics, our first kiss…

I fell on my knees and let it all out. I screamed until my throat hurt and there weren’t more tears to cry. I felt so cold… Not because there was wind or the weather was bad, but I felt so cold and it was because I had left a piece of me with Loki and I wouldn’t have it back ever again. It would be with him forever.

 

*MONTHS LATER*  
I couldn’t believe my eyes when I received the invitation, it broke my heart even though I know it was a reality that would come sooner or later. But all Asgardians were invited so I guessed the royal family didn’t think about me. I threw the invitation after receiving it but then I thought that it would be a chance to see him again. I had tried to see him for afar but it was really difficult and Sigyn was always near him. Of course I knew that going to their wedding was going to be heartbreaking, that it could easily break me, but I missed him too much… My heart needed, just see him once more healthy, being my Loki.

I didn’t want to catch the attention of anyone because I was sure the Royal Family would take me out of the palace, so I dressed modestly and tried to suppressed my emotion in my way to the palace. As I had thought, thousands of people filled the celebration of the newly married couple and my chance to see Loki was really reduced. Nerveless, it seemed destiny was on my side that day. I walked through the crowd, looking for a glimpse of Loki, what I didn’t predict was that I will almost run into him.

I froze and looked up at his eyes, waiting to see the brightness, the mischief, the deep green into them, but what greeted me back was completely unknown for me: anger, sadness, brokenness… And he still looked terrifying paled even though it was a common knowledge that he had made a full recover from his sickness. Loki turned his body to be right in front of me and it was evident for anyone there that he was very, very drunk because of his movements and the way his eyelids dropped. And he stink of alcohol.

“What are you doing here?” he asked slurring his words, but it was the coldness in his voice what made me feel like I had just received a slap across the face. He tightened the grip on the glass he was holding, almost to the point of breaking it “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

I took two steps back, afraid of Loki for the first time and for a moment I thought I could see that he has recognized my fear in his eyes, but that clarity vanished immediately and the anger returned. I tried to speak, I swear I tried, but nothing came out of my mouth and that let him the chance to keep yelling.

“HOW DO YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO COME AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!” I frowned confused. Yes, I had let Heimdall take us back to Asgard to save his life, but I explained everything in the letter “YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME BECAUSE I WASN’T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!”.

“That’s not…” I tried to speak but he didn’t let me.

“AND THINK I LOVED YOU WITH ALL MY BEING! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SLUT!”.

And in that moment I felt pain in my chest. Not metaphorically, literally I felt such a pressure in my chest I felt I couldn’t breathe and I was sure my heart had stopped for a few seconds after his words. Everything happened fast, although for me everything was happening in slow motion… Thor and some of his friends appeared and tried to take him away, but he pushed them away and approached me. I didn’t recoil, I kept my ground although I felt all my body shaking.

“I will never forgive you” Loki said with the coldest voice I had heard him use.

“I explained it all in the letter,…” I pleaded even though it was really hard to find my voice.

Thor took Loki from behind and carried him away. I looked around, all eyes there were on me and I found myself not really caring about what they thought, but wondering why it didn’t matter to Loki what I explained to him in the letter.   
Suddenly I saw someone approaching, none other than the bride, Sigyn. She looked beautiful with her gown but what called my attention was the sinister smirk on her face.

“He will never forgive you because he never read your letter” she approached her face to mine threatening, her voice turning to a low tone and sent shivers down my spine “I burnt it as soon as you left. All your words, your feelings, reduced to ashes”.

My chin started to tremble, I couldn’t believe my ears. Suddenly the coldness that had accompanied me since I had to let Loki go disappeared and was replaced by a burning fire inside me. I clenched my fists, I wanted nothing more than punch her smirk out of her face, but I knew I couldn’t, and she knew too because her smirk turned into a full smile and took a few steps back.

“At the end I win, slut”.  
Sigyn turned and walked away. I wanted to scream and give Sigyn hell but I couldn’t, not in that moment. I swallowed my tears of anger, frustration and sadness before leaving the room, leaving the palace, just walking away.  
The next morning Loki woke up with a pounding headache, he didn’t remember feeling that bad since… Well, since he was sick. He looked next to him, Sigyn was sleeping and he felt he could throw up thinking that from that moment on he had to wake up beside her. He got up and went to the bathroom before going to the hall. On his way there, he encountered Thor, who looked at him worried.

“How are you feeling?” the blond prince asked.

“Perfect! I’ve married a woman I despise, I drank more than ever and now I feel someone is punching me repeatedly in the head. On top of all that woman came to my fucking wedding” Loki answered angry.

“Yeah, that was quite a show… So, do you remember everything?”.

“More or less. I remember the fury but I… I also…” he licked his lips.

Thor sighed and swallowed “I see… Even after all you yelled at her, you still love her”.

Loki clenched his jaw looking down. It was true. Even after feeling so hurt and betrayed, something as big and deep as what he had felt for her couldn’t vanish just like that. Thor put his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“I’m really sorry brother… But if what she told you in the letter didn’t convince you in that moment, let her go”.

Loki looked up frowning “what letter?”.

Thor raised an eyebrow “she said yesterday she had explained it all to you in a letter?”.

“I… I haven’t received a letter from her…”.

The crowned prince shrugged “that’s what she said before I pulled you away”.

“And what happened after that?” Thor swallowed and Loki insisted “what-happened?”.

“Sigyn talked to her but I didn’t hear what about”.

Loki started to breath quick, his headache had disappeared while a lot of ideas ran through his mind but all stopped like a snap when he remembered his words from the night before ‘you are nothing but a slut’. Loki closed his eyes feeling worse, even worse than when he was sick.

“Loki?”.

But the dark haired prince just turned on his heels and ran back to his bedchambers, decided to find the truth, what he tried to stop feeling all those months, that it wouldn’t be true that (Y/N) had betrayed him that way.  
Loki bursted into his bedchamber like a tornado, the doors hit against the walls and that made Sigyn got up abruptly, her eyes opened wide. The prince walked to the end of the bed, his fists and teeth clenched, and you could even see the veins on his temples, which made him seem more menacing.

“Loki, dear, what happens?” the woman asked with the sweetest voice possible although it was clear she was afraid because she had pressed her back against the wall behind her, like trying to create the furthest space possible between them.

“Where is (Y/N)’s letter?” his voice was low, cold, more like a growl that made Sigyn to swallow. But she smiled trying to cover up the lie she was going to tell “I don’t know what are you talking about, husband of mine”.

Loki smirked, but it was far to be a friendly one, but his cruelest one “you forget you are talking to the god of lies” he started to walk slowly towards her around the bed “I will not hesitate to take it out of you what have you done with her letter”.

Sigyn dropped her act and got out of the bed, standing right in front of Loki “it doesn’t matter now, you were meant to marry me and now we are husband and wife, there’s nothing she can do now”.

Suddeny Loki wrapped his hand around her throat although he didn’t squeeze, but it was enough to scare the woman who put both of her hands around his wrist.

“We haven’t consummate the marriage so I will ask for the annulment and have it in a blink of an eye” she didn’t have the courage to replicate him “I will ask you just once more, what did you do with her letter?”.

Sigyn tried to breathe normally and whispered “I burnt it”.

Loki wanted to squeeze really bad, but he didn’t, instead he pushed her to the bed “even obligated to spend the rest of my life with you, I wouldn’t have children with you, I wouldn’t have lay with you, I wouldn’t have love you, ever. I have only married you because I was a shadow of myself”.

“Odin will not let you marry her”.

“I don’t care, I was happy with her without being married. I just need her by my side to be happy”.

“Well” Sigyn smirked “after calling her slut, I wouldn’t be sure about her getting you back”.

“You don’t know nothing about us”.

“But I know about a woman’s heart”.

Loki took a step towards the bed, his legs hitting the mattress and took her arm, taking her out of the bed and dragging her to the doors that were still opened wide to threw her out of the bedchamber.

“What do you think you are doing?” Sigyn asked from the floor, feeling outraged.

“Doing a very Midgardian thing, taking out the trash. I want you out of this palace immediately” he turned to look at a few guards, that were trying not to listen what was happening at the end of the corridor, and called them “take her to the Great Hall right now and tell Odin our marriage has ended”.

“But, your highness, your majesty will…”.

“I will deal with him later, do as I say”.

The guards just obeyed and took Sigyn to the Great Hall. Loki took a deep breath, thinking where I could be, where my residence could be. It didn’t matter to him in that moment, he would look in very house, street or corner of Asgard. Loki walked through the palace to the entrance where Thor was waiting for him visibly nervous.

“Brother, our father is furious”.

“You think I care at all?” he said walking pass the blond god.

“Are you going to look for (Y/N)?” Thor asked following him “I thought that after that letter…”

“I NEVER READ THE LETTER!” Loki yelled turning to look at Thor who stopped abruptly “that woman burnt it, so I never read it. I didn’t even know (Y/N) had written me a letter in the first place”.

Thor was surprised with that information but didn’t say anything. Loki just pressed his lips together and turned again to continue his way but didn’t have a chance to take a step when Thor spoke up.

“I’m really sorry for not realizing the wrong we were doing you by obligating you to marry Sigyn”.

Loki turned his head over his shoulder but didn’t look at his brother “you will understand when you find the one”.

Loki decided to visit Heimdall instead of losing time looking by himself. The guardian of the Bifrost turned to the dark prince “Lady (Y/N) has asked me not to let you know her location”.

“Excuse me?”.

“It was quite late yesterday night when she came to me and request her petition”.

Loki frowned for a second “Heimdall, I must find her”.

“With all my respect, your highness…”.

“At least tell me if she’s here in Asgard” he begged.

The golden eyed man pressed his lips together and shook his head, confirming Loki’s fears “Take me to Midgard, to the house you took us from”.

Heimdall nodded to the prince and opened the Bifrost.

Loki wasn’t ready to go back to that house where we had created too many wonderful memories. They felt an eternity ago but his heart recognized his home because he felt it skip a beat once he was in front of that door that he used to go through and find me waiting for him. The prince opened the door and walked slowly to our bedroom whose walls could tell a thousand stories. The door of the bedroom creaked when he pushed it gently, finding a ghost there. I knew I wasn’t looking the best, I was pale and I’m sure I irradiated the pain I was suffering. He tried to find his voice but I beat him to it.

“You were dying, a strong and powerful man turned into a fragile and weak hell of a body. I was so afraid” I could hardly breath, a sob raising up my throat “I couldn’t lose you. I wouldn’t have lived with myself if I didn’t save your life and I knew they could save you. Even if I couldn’t be with you, the fact that you were alive, was the most important thing to me. Your mere existence was my happiness… And I’m really sorry you can’t understand that”.  
Loki swallowed and stepped into the bedroom but stayed at the other side of the bed “I never read your letter, Sigyn burnt it”.

I closed my eyes, the tears rolling down my cheeks, and whispered with weak voice “I don’t care” then I looked up, the deepest sadness reflected in my eyes he had memorized so many times, and that scared him. And hurt him. Knowing he was the cause of that sadness was like a punch in the stomach repeatedly “even if you haven’t read my letter, you shouldn’t have believed I would leave you just because you were sick. I thought you knew me better, that you have felt my love all this time. I guess it wasn’t enough”.

“No… No, no, no…” he walked around the bed and kneeled next to me, taking one of my hands between his softly “you have given me more than I deserve”.

I pulled away my hand and refused to look at him, his words of last night still resounding in my mind. I heard him starting to breathe quickly, like he was starting to hyperventilate and I wanted to turn and look at him but I couldn’t yet.

“(Y/N)…” he whispered my name.

I pressed my lips together before covering my mouth because finally the sob came out. Immediately I felt his arms around me, those arms I had missed every single day.

“Don’t cry for me, I’m not worthy” he said against my ear and I sobbed loudly against his chest, feeling defeated “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…”.

I let him hold me while I calmed down, but then I pushed him away softly and we looked eye to eye “you called me slut” I spoke up with hoarse voice.

“And I will never regret anything more than calling you that lie… I will not justify what I said, I don’t deserve forgiveness… But those were the words of a broken, drunken man, what you have to believe in” he took my hand and put it on his chest, over his heart “it’s in this”.

I sighed feeling his heartbeat under my palm and I closed my eyes before feeling his lips on my forehead.

“Loki…” I mumbled feeling conflicted, I wanted to kiss him, take him back, but on the other hand, I wanted to punish him for hurting me.

“I don’t ask you to take me back, just forgive me, please…”.

And that fragility in his voice, that pain, that vulnerability, touched me, making me forgive him in that instant.

“You stupid, damn idiot” I whispered before cupping his face and kissing him.

Both of our bodies relaxed, we lost the tension we were bearing since the day we returned to Asgard. Our hands and lips reconnected again, it was far from being sweet; it was passionate, needed, and I was sure my lips would be bruised. We pulled away because we needed air and he caressed my cheeks with his fingers softly.

“I will be gaining your forgiveness every day for the rest of our lives”.

“Just be mine forever”.


End file.
